La mascara del amor
by Lucylu Cullen
Summary: Embelesar, tentar, cautivar… son solo unas pocas cosas que una mujer debe de hacer cuando seduce a un duque. Bella Swan hace gala de sus encantos en un rutilante baile de máscaras con un único hombre en mente. Sería capaz de arriesgarse a provocar un escándalo por un beso de Edward Cullen, duque de Masen… aunque ansía mucho más, muchísimo más.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight no me pertenece, esta inspirado bajo la obra de _Stephenie Meyer_. Y la historia es de _Kathryn Smith._

**ARGUMENTO:** Embelesar, tentar, cautivar… son sólo unas pocas cosas que una mujer debe de hacer cuando seduce a un duque.

Bella Swan hace gala de sus encantos en un rutilante baile de máscaras con un único hombre en mente. Sería capaz de arriesgarse a provocar un escándalo por un beso de Edward Cullen, duque de Masen… aunque ansía mucho más, muchísimo más…

La deslumbrante mujer vestida de color burdeos deja sin aliento a Edward. Le recuerda a la protegida beldad que tiene a su cargo, la única que ha llegado a su corazón de hielo. Pero Bella jamás sería tan indiscreta, ni se dejaría llevar por la pasión…

Creyendo un error su abrazo prohibido, Edward sabe que debe portarse de forma honorable y encontrarle un esposo a Bella. Pero la joven no se dejará manejar en nombre del decoro, y no descansará hasta haber llevado a cabo su seducción y tener al duque en su cama, casado y muy satisfecho. Lo único que Edward tiene que decir es sí…

**Capitulo 1**

_Londres, mayo de 1877._

A lo largo de su privilegiada vida, había muy pocas cosas que a Edward Cullen, duque de Masen, se le hubieran negado. En general, incluso sus caprichos más insignificantes se cumplían en cuestión de segundos. Pero a pesar de ser un hombre tan afortunado, el destino, con su agudo sentido de la ironía, le había dado mucho más de lo que había pedido, como por ejemplo una cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla izquierda, y que esa noche quedaba oculta bajo la máscara de piel que le cubría casi todo el rostro.

Por esa cicatriz, su gracia se había convertido en un experto en ocultar sus deseos y sus sentimientos, y se había acostumbrado a la abnegación.

Y era esa abnegación la que lo había llevado aquella noche a Saint Row. Igual que sus clientes, el club de Saint Row ofrecía un aspecto decente, pero bajo aquella fachada, si uno sabía dónde mirar, se escondían todos los placeres imaginables, incluso los más escandalosos y prohibidos. En una parte de la casa, damas y caballeros asistían a una fiesta de lo más normal. Mientras que en otra, mucho menos decorosa, se podía dar rienda suelta a los deseos sin temor a ser descubierto.

Dicho de otra manera, era un lugar donde el decoro se cruzaba con el pecado, pero nunca eran oficialmente presentados.

El impresionante edificio permanecía fiel al estilo de la época en que fue construido durante el reinado de Jorge IV. En aquel entonces, era un teatro, y lo siguió siendo durante unos cincuenta años, hasta que su propietario, un tal señor Threwsbury, lo perdió, junto con el resto de su fortuna, en una partida de cartas. Y el hecho de que hubiera perdido con una mujer... Bueno, se podía decir que Threwsbury tuvo que irse de Inglaterra no sólo para huir de sus acreedores, sino también para dejar de escuchar los chistes que se hacían sobre él.

Que Vienne La Rieux no era una mujer corriente quedó en evidencia tan pronto como tomó posesión del teatro de Saint Row y convirtió el abandonado edificio en un establecimiento de primera clase en apenas seis meses.

Ahora era un club exclusivo en el que eran bienvenidos tanto hombres como mujeres, siempre que pudieran costearse el elevadísimo precio de la entrada. Asimismo, había celebraciones y bailes, y un restaurante abierto al público, pero bailes como los de esa noche, donde todos llevaban máscaras y el alcohol fluía sin restricción... eran sólo para los socios. El único modo de que una persona ajena al club pudiera asistir era si la invitaba algún miembro.

Esa noche, Emmett era el invitado de Edward. Éste no lo había convidado porque necesitara el apoyo de su hermano pequeño, sino porque sabía que le hubiera sido imposible quitárselo de encima. Emmett no le habría dejado en paz hasta conseguir que lo llevara con él.

Pero esa noche. Edward tenía intención de satisfacer sus deseos de una vez por todas, estuviera o no acompañado de su hermano. El Saint Row emanaba energía y diversión, junto con la promesa de algo más sensual. Esa promesa era lo que había hecho que Edward subiera al palco y se quedara allí observando. Esperando.

Emmett, que apenas tenía diez meses menos que Edward, se sentó a su lado. El más joven de los Cullen no tenía tantos miramientos como su hermano mayor a la hora de elegir a una mujer y estaba dispuesto a tener un romance con la primera que se cruzara en su camino. Era como un caballo de carreras a punto de salir disparado hacia la meta.

—Dios santo, Em. —Edward no pudo evitar sonar enfadado. Que su hermano pequeño lo vigilara como una niñera resultaba agotador y humillante, por no mencionar que era obvio que Emmett quería participar en la fiesta. —Si tan ansioso estás, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a una de esas damas que no dejan de mirarte y te relajas un poco? Quizá así yo podré hacer lo mismo.

Emmett se removió incómodo en la butaca forrada de terciopelo. Igual que su hermano, lucía una sencilla máscara negra.

—No estoy tan ansioso, pero gracias. ¿Ves algo que te guste?

Dirigiendo su atención hacia la multitud que había debajo, Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía no.

—No entiendo que seas tan exigente. ¿No te basta con que tenga unos ojos bonitos, una sonrisa agradable, y que esté dispuesta?

—No —respondió Edward sin apartar la vista de los invitados. —No me basta.

Lo que él buscaba en una pareja no era tan sencillo, ni tan noble. Sus deseos iban más allá de buscar una compañera de cama y se asemejaban peligrosamente a una obsesión.

Lo único que necesitaba para excitarse era que la dama en cuestión tuviera el pelo castaño, los labios carnosos y unas curvas voluptuosas. Así podía fingir que estaba con la única que de verdad deseaba: Bella.

La última vez que había posado su mirada en aquellos ojos cafes había sido unos cuantos meses atrás, cuando Edward visitó la finca que poseía en Kent. Bramsley estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ir allí más a menudo, si quería, pero lo bastante lejos de Londres como para justificar sus ausencias. ¿Por qué torturarse más de lo necesario?

Ahora, sentía de nuevo esa tortura mientras seguía allí, oculto entre las sombras, observando el espectáculo. Silencioso como un espectro, se terminó el champán y dejó la copa encima de una mesita. Era un cazador paciente, pero el anhelo que sentía en su interior amenazaba con hacerle perder los nervios.

Pero esperaría.

—Ah, allí veo una preciosa gacela en busca de amo —comentó Emmett inclinándose hacia adelante sin disimular su lujuria.

Los dos hermanos tenían una espesa melena, pero mientras la de Emmett era casi negra, la de Edward tenía cierto tono cobrizo. Los pálidos ojos verdes de ambos eran casi idénticos, aunque los del joven eran mucho más alegres que los de su hermano mayor. Y Edward estaba convencido de que sus pómulos no eran tan marcados y que no tenía la nariz tan recta como la de Em. Pero a pesar de sus diferencias, era innegable que eran familia. La sangre de los Cullen era más que evidente. Su otro hermano Jasper y su hermana Angela también eran prueba de ello.

Siguiendo la mirada de Emmett, Edward vio a una mujer de pelo castaño y edad indeterminada que, enfundada en un vestido de seda verde, se paseaba entre los que bailaban. Por el modo en que observaba a los caballeros de la sala era obvio que buscaba compañía.

En otra época, eso sólo habría bastado para despertar su apetito. Hubo una época en la que cualquier mujer le habría servido, pero ya no.

La dama levantó la vista y sus ojos brillaron por debajo de las plumas de su máscara color violeta. Clavó la mirada en Emmett y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Me disculpas? —le dijo a Edward, ya de pie.

Éste le quitó importancia a su partida con un gesto de la mano. Aunque disfrutaba de la compañía de su hermano, en aquellos momentos prefería estar solo.

Emmett le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Te veré por la mañana.

De todos era sabido que Em jamás volvía a casa antes del amanecer, pues le gustaba disfrutar de la compañía de sus amantes. En cambio Edward nunca pasaba la noche con ellas, así su fantasía seguía viva más tiempo.

—Te estaré esperando —contestó.

Edward no apartó la mirada de la muchedumbre, pero la partida de su hermano lo distrajo unos segundos. Cuando volvió a quedarse solo de nuevo, suspiró y estiró las piernas.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?, se preguntó a sí mismo, igual que las otras noches que acudía allí. Y, como siempre, no le gustó la respuesta.

Estaba allí porque quería algo que no podía tener, algo que había prometido no desear. Una persona a la que nunca haría daño, que jamás se atrevería a profanar.

Unas risas resonaron en su oído, estridentes y desagradables, despertando los recuerdos de la noche, tiempo atrás, en que sintió el frío acero desgarrándole la mejilla. En ese instante, recordó que estaba solo, aunque a su alrededor hubiera cientos de personas pasándolo bien. A Edward no le gustaba la gente, y ese sentimiento se intensificaba cuando iba a fiestas de ese tipo, donde los invitados le parecían aves de rapiña ansiosas por descuartizar un cadáver.

Si no la encontraba pronto, tendría que ir en busca de otra vía de escape en un entorno más propicio, aunque también más desagradable.

Y entonces, como si fuera la respuesta a sus oraciones no pronunciadas, la vio.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, apretando la barandilla entre los dedos. Allí, en medio de todas aquellas flores de invernadero, había florecido una mujer tan salvaje que lo dejó sin aliento.

El tiempo se detuvo, y también su corazón.

Llevaba un vestido de color rojo, del mismo tono que una rosa ensangrentada. Los ribetes de las mangas eran del mismo tono bronce que la cinta de alrededor del escote. Desde donde estaba Edward —¿cuándo se había puesto en pie?—podía ver los montes de sus lujuriosos pechos iluminados por la luz de los candelabros.

El corpiño se le ceñía al torso y le marcaba la cintura, justo por encima de las caderas, luego la tela descendía y cubría un trasero que no necesitaba la ayuda de ningún relleno para llamar la atención de Edward.

Éste levantó los ojos y, al ver la melena color café de la misteriosa dama, recogida en un moño suelto, el corazón le volvió a latir. Tenía la piel blanca y debajo de la máscara de seda de color bronce, se ocultaba una nariz perfecta; sus labios eran tan sensuales que parecían estar suplicando que los besaran.

Dios santo. De no ser porque era imposible, juraría que aquella mujer, aquel sueño, era su Bella.

Pero no podía ser. Una joven soltera jamás iría allí sola, y ninguna de las amistades de la joven se atrevería a invitar a una dama a un baile de máscaras cuyo único objetivo era la seducción. Todo el mundo sabía lo que pasaba en aquellas fiestas privadas del Saint Row. Y era imposible que alguien tan respetable e inocente como Bella Swan se hubiera atrevido a cruzar las puertas de aquel club. No, aquélla no era Bella, pero podría ser su hermana gemela.

Y Edward no iba a perder ni un segundo más mirándola como un idiota, corriendo el riesgo de que otro hombre se le acercara.

Girando sobre sus talones, salió del palco y descorrió la pesada cortina antes de dirigirse hacia el pasillo. Allí, la luz era tan tenue como en el reservado, apenas unos apliques en la pared iluminaban el camino, pero Edward conocía bien el interior del club y sus pies lo guiaron seguros hasta el salón. Miró de reojo a una pareja que había apoyada en la pared, la mujer tenía la falda remangada hasta los muslos y el hombre la estaba acariciando con la mano. Los gemidos de placer le hicieron acelerar el paso.

A mitad de la escalera, se encontró con madame La Rieux en persona. Debía de tener más o menos su edad, incluso algo más joven. Era guapa y de piel clara, y su melena rojiza parecía natural. Era una mujer alta y delgada, de inteligente mirada azul claro, e iba vestida con un sencillo y elegante vestido de seda amarilla que seguro que provenía del taller de costura del señor Worth.

—Monsieur le duc —lo saludó, con su delicado acento francés al mismo tiempo que le hacía una ligera reverencia. —¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Los modales y la costumbre lo impulsaron a pararse a saludarla cuando lo que de verdad quería hacer era apartarla de su camino e ir en busca de su flor salvaje. Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero de repente se le ocurrió algo.

—Una habitación privada, madame. ¿Tiene alguna disponible?

Ella le sonrió, los labios pintados de carmín se curvaron sin llegar a separarse.

—¿Para usted, su gracia? Por supuesto. —Deslizó un par de dedos largos y delgados hacia el interior de su escote y sacó una pequeña llave colgada de una cadena, que a continuación le ofreció a Edward. —La última puerta a la derecha. Tendrá toda la intimidad y privacidad que desee.

Edward apretó la llave entre sus dedos. Era una auténtica filigrana y aún retenía el calor de la piel de la mujer.

—Gracias. Confío en que lo añadirá a mi cuenta.

—Por supuesto. —Madame La Rieux inclinó la cabeza. —¿Quiere que también le mande una botella de champán?

—Sí. Por favor. —Se guardó la llave en el bolsillo. —Y ahora, si me disculpa...

La mujer le sonrió de nuevo, coqueta pero sin ser descarada.

—Que tenga una noche agradable, señor.

Edward asintió, se apresuró escaleras abajo y no aminoró hasta llegar al salón. Tampoco quería parecer demasiado ansioso.

Entró en la sala de baile y parpadeó mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a aquella estancia, más iluminada. No estaba acostumbrado a estar tan expuesto, él solía quedarse entre las sombras, evitando a toda costa que lo vieran.

Había candelabros con velas, pero eran las lámparas de gas, camufladas en apliques más antiguos, las que proporcionaban toda la luz. A pesar de todo, no se podía decir que el salón estuviera excesivamente iluminado. Ninguna dama corría el riesgo de que sus facciones pudieran ser vistas con precisión o exactitud.

Aquella estancia era como una caja de bombones, decorada en tonos crema y chocolate con toques dorados. Tenía el mobiliario justo para ser elegante sin caer en el mal gusto, algo muy difícil de conseguir en esa época. La iluminación, ahora que se había acostumbrado a ella, le permitía ver suficientemente, y la música tenía el volumen adecuado para seducir al oyente sin impedir la conversación.

Aunque Edward no tuviera precisamente ganas de hablar.

Casi nadie lo miró al entrar en el salón, exactamente lo que él quería. Aquellos bailes de máscaras eran famosos por su discreción y anonimato. Claro que siempre había quien reconocía a alguien importante y poderoso en cuanto lo veía. Edward ignoró a todos los presentes y escudriñó con la vista a su alrededor en busca de la única persona que le importaba. Y entonces la vio. Estaba sola, de pie junto a unas parejas que bailaban, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

Los ojos de ella se clavaron en los suyos. Por un segundo creyó que ella lo había reconocido, pero debió de ser un efecto de la luz, pues su expresión cambió al momento.

Edward se le acercó. La mujer permanecía inmóvil como una gacela, e igual de dispuesta a salir huyendo si él hacía el movimiento equivocado.

«Paciencia, Cullen —se dijo a sí mismo. —Paciencia.»

Cada paso que daba estaba calculado.

Ella le debía de llegar por la barbilla y en ese preciso instante levantó un poco la cabeza y lo miró a la cara. Sus dulces labios se entreabrieron dejando al descubierto el rosado interior de su boca. Edward quería tocarla, sentir su aliento contra sus dedos. Quería saborearla.

Levantó una mano enguantada.

—Me gustaría mucho bailar con usted, milady.

Ella no dudó ni un instante y deslizó los dedos en los de él.

—Jamás se me ocurriría negarle nada, milord.

Un escalofrío de ansiedad recorrió a Edward al acompañarla hasta la pista de baile, donde las otras parejas se morían al ritmo de la música.

¿Negarle nada? No, aquello no iba a suceder esa noche.

Él le tendió la mano y la joven la aceptó con un ligero temblor en los dedos. Edward empezó a bailar con ella un vals mucho más sensual de lo habitual. La danza le daba una excusa para abrazarla. Podía sentir el movimiento de su respiración contra la palma de su mano, justo por debajo del corsé. A juzgar por lo acelerada que tenía la respiración y por su reticencia a mirarlo a los ojos, él la ponía nerviosa.

Que estuviera algo nerviosa era normal, pero Edward no quería que le tuviera miedo. Lo que quería era que deseara estar con él tanto como él deseaba estar con ella.

—¿Le apetece conversar? —le preguntó.

Ella lo miró por debajo de su misteriosa máscara.

—¿Sobre qué, milord?

Edward sintió un escalofrío al oírla. Tenía la voz más grave que la de Bella, pero se parecía mucho, y su cuerpo reaccionó con tal entusiasmo que estuvo a punto de tener una erección en medio de la pista de baile, con el consiguiente ridículo.

—De lo que quiera —consiguió decir. —Yo me conformo con verla mover los labios.

La joven bajó la vista, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos, ni tampoco a coquetear. Era perfecta.

—Me honra usted. Quizá no poseo dotes de conversación, y odiaría aburrirlo.

El negó con la cabeza.

—La encuentro fascinante.

Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Apenas me conoce, milord.

Edward la acercó más a él. Con el muslo le acarició la cadera y, por el modo en que reaccionó, fue como si se hubiese dado contra un horno encendido.

—En mi corazón siento que ya somos amigos íntimos.

La muchacha abrió la boca, seguramente para quejarse, pero él se lo impidió atrapando sus labios con los suyos. En medio del salón, Edward se permitió poseer los labios de aquella mujer. Húmeda y ardiente, la boca de él los encendió a ambos. Podía sentir cómo ella se iba excitando, apretándose cada vez más contra su cuerpo. Buscó la lengua de Edward con la suya al tiempo que se aferraba con fuerza a su hombro y apretaba la mano que él le sujetaba. Sabía a champán y a calidez, y tenía los labios tan deliciosos como Edward había soñado. No estaba siendo excesivamente descarado, pero no cabía duda de cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Nadie que estuviera a menos de un kilómetro de distancia tendría ninguna duda acerca de esas intenciones.

Cuando Edward por fin apartó la cabeza e interrumpió el beso, aquella hechicera se quedó mirándolo con ojos brillantes tras la máscara. Se lamió los labios y él supo con intuitiva certeza que estaba memorizando su sabor.

—Dejémonos de tonterías, cariño —murmuró con la boca pegada a la suya. —Tan pronto como te he visto, he venido a buscarte para evitar que otro hombre pudiera acercarse a ti.

—¿Eso ha hecho? —le preguntó genuinamente sorprendida, a la vez que encantada.

Edward hizo un esfuerzo para no gemir de placer y consiguió sonreír. Le soltó la mano y buscó en su bolsillo la llave que le había dado Vienne La Rieux. Le mostró a la joven el delicado objeto de metal y después se lo deslizó entre los pechos. Ella se estremeció al sentir el frío metal contra su piel, y cuando los dedos de Edward se posaron encima de sus senos se quedó completamente quieta. Tenía la piel suave y delicada como la seda, y él quería recorrer con la lengua cada una de las venas apenas visibles bajo la superficie, saborear la sal que habría en su escote.

Pero aquél no era el lugar para hacerlo.

—Es de una habitación —le explicó. —¿Quieres que nos veamos allí, o me rechazarás y me romperás el corazón?

Se quedó esperando durante lo que fueron un par de agonizantes latidos. Entonces, los dedos de ella se cerraron sobre los que él seguía manteniendo sobre sus pechos, y una sensual sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—No podría vivir sabiendo que le he roto el corazón, milord.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás? —Dios, estaba más excitado que un chico de veinte años.

—Diez minutos —contestó. —¿De acuerdo?

«Ni hablar.»

—Cinco.

Ella fue incapaz de ocultar el estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

De algún modo, Edward consiguió soltarla y dejó que se fuera. La siguió con ojos hambrientos hasta que desapareció entre la multitud y llegó a una de las salidas que había en el otro extremo del salón. Al llegar allí, se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para mirarlo. Tal vez fuera su imaginación, pero incluso desde la distancia creyó ver el deseo en la mirada de la mujer.

Cinco minutos no era tanto. Sólo trescientos segundos. Por Dios, si había tardado más en vestirse para asistir al baile. Y tampoco le serviría de nada parecer demasiado ansioso, ¿no? No quería que su futura amante supiera lo mucho que la deseaba.

Salir del salón y llegar a la escalera le llevaría treinta segundos. Subirla otros veinte. Pero le había dicho que le daría cinco minutos. Tenía que esperar.

Se escondió entre las sombras hasta que no pudo resistirlo más. Dos minutos antes de tiempo, cruzó el alfombrado pasillo.

Ya no podía seguir reprimiéndose. Esa noche era para el placer, y tenía intención de aprovecharla al máximo, tanto que ni él ni su misteriosa dama podrían caminar durante una semana.

Estaba casi en la puerta cuando una mano lo sujetó por el brazo. Irritado, se dio media vuelta para ver quién osaba molestarlo.

Y fue entonces cuando vio un puño acercándose a su nariz.

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Hey! Hola, aquí ando con una nueva historia, espero que les guste, a mi particularmente me encantan las historias de época.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

A Edward le dio tiempo de esquivar el golpe y el puño de su asaltante fue a dar contra la pared.

—Bastardo —lo insultó el hombre, que del impulso había ido a parar al suelo. —Te mataré.

—Esta noche no —contestó Edward, serio, tirándose de los puños de la camisa. —Tal vez cuando esté más sobrio podría volver a intentarlo.

Su asaltante se quedó mirándolo con ojos vidriosos. No era la primera vez que Edward era víctima de un ataque por sorpresa, pero el último había tenido lugar varios años atrás y sus reflejos ya no eran como los de antaño.

El corazón le latía furioso tras las costillas. Aquel cretino lo había cogido desprevenido.

—¿Le conozco, señor? —le preguntó, perdiendo unos preciosos minutos de estar en compañía de su misteriosa enmascarada para escrutar el rostro de aquel hombre.

El tipo le escupió, pero sólo consiguió mancharse su propia barbilla y las solapas de la americana.

—¡Te tiraste a mi esposa, cerdo asqueroso!

Edward enarcó las cejas y, aunque pareciera extraño, se sintió de mejor humor.

—Tengo que decirle, señor, que me baño a diario. —Frunció el cejo. —¿Young? ¿Eres tú?

El otro bufó y trató de ponerse en pie.

—Ya sabes que sí... señor puntilloso.

Edward se habría reído del ridículo insulto si no creyera que el hombre tenía toda la razón del mundo de querer matarlo. Se había acostado con lady Young... hacía un montón de años. Y también con su hija. Una noche, madre e hija se habían peleado por él en medio de la ópera. Fue todo un escándalo.

Edward le tendió la mano.

—Será mejor que te acompañe a tu carruaje. Deberías regresar a casa.

Young lo apartó de un manotazo y, de algún modo, consiguió recuperar las fuerzas necesarias para que sus músculos saturados de alcohol reaccionaran, aunque tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para levantarse.

—Que te follen.

—Vamos —insistió Edward con amabilidad. —Déjame que te ayude.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de haberle causado tanto daño. Claro que lord Young tampoco era un santo. Mientras Edward tonteaba con las mujeres de su familia, él se había estado tirando a una bailarina. Pero Young había sido discreto y Edward... bueno, se podría decir que la discreción nunca había sido su mayor virtud.

El conde le dio un empujón, pero estaba tan borracho que fue él quien trastabilló.

—Vete a la mierda. Los hombres que te atacaron deberían haberte cortado algo más que la cara, hijo de perra.

—Sí —respondió Edward con frialdad. —Pero no lo hicieron. Y tú deberías cuidar mejor de tu mujer.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante un segundo. Edward seguía firme y sobrio, Young inestable y borracho. Y, de repente, toda la ira pareció abandonar el cuerpo de este último, dejándolo abatido y derrotado. Se dio media vuelta y recorrió el pasillo sujetándose de la pared.

Edward se quedó observándolo con cierta pena. No era que tuviera ganas de recibir una paliza, pero tal vez si el conde le hubiera dado un puñetazo, se habría ido de allí satisfecho consigo mismo, y él habría cumplido con parte de su penitencia.

Ahora se sentía extrañamente vacío. Tal vez debería irse de allí, ya no estaba de humor para el romanticismo. Pero no sería caballeroso permitir que la dama siguiera esperándolo. Como mínimo debería ir a disculparse.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la habitación en la que ella estaba. La puerta se abrió justo cuando Edward iba a llamar, y su dama apareció delante de él, sorprendida de verlo.

El duque frunció el cejo al ver que llevaba puestos los guantes y sujetaba su bolsa entre las manos.

—¿Te ibas?

—Sí, así es —respondió con frialdad, levantando la barbilla. —No me gusta que me hagan esperar, milord.

Edward sonrió, ante el reto que le presentaba y descartó completamente la idea de irse del club. Apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, le bloqueó el paso y la obligó a retroceder hacia el interior.

—¿Estás impaciente, milady?

Aquella habitación estaba hecha para encuentros clandestinos, el papel de la pared era oscuro y de buena calidad. Había impresionantes ramos de flores que destacaban con el telón de fondo. El yeso del techo era del mismo color dorado que los marcos de la puerta y de las ventanas. Unas pesadas cortinas, pensadas para impedir que la luz o la curiosidad se entrometieran en aquel espacio, adornaban dichas ventanas. El suelo era de madera, pulida y encerada, y encima había mullidas alfombras de idénticos tonos al del papel de la pared. La cama, enorme y con dosel, era de caoba tallada a mano, y estaba cubierta con sábanas negras y doradas que alguien había abierto ya para dar la bienvenida a sus ocupantes.

¿Se habría puesto nerviosa al verse allí esperándolo? ¿Se habría sentado en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, para tratar de apaciguar su deseo?

—Sí, estaba impaciente —replicó ella airada. —Pero la espera es de lo más eficaz para amortiguar las ansias.

Entonces Edward se rió, y cerró la puerta, dejándolos a los dos allí encerrados. ¿Era sólo él, o la temperatura de la habitación había subido un par de grados?

—¿Ah, sí? —Dio un paso, acercándosele. —Yo siempre he creído que la espera hace que se sienta todavía más deseo.

Ella se mantuvo firme, pero él podía sentir que estaba a punto de dejarlo plantado. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que casi se tocaban... el pecho de ella subía y bajaba, acelerado con cada respiración. Todo el cuerpo de Edward estaba tenso, alerta. Los oscuros ojos de la joven buscaron los suyos.

—Entonces, usted debe de desearme mucho, milord.

La chispa de deseo que brilló en la mirada femenina fue inconfundible. Unas llamas doradas empezaron a arder detrás de aquel color chocolate, atrayendo a Edward como las moscas a la miel.

—Así es. —Tenía la voz ronca, pero a juzgar por cómo tembló ella, eso a su dama debió de gustarle. —Te deseo muchísimo.

Aquellos delicados labios se entreabrieron sin que saliera ningún sonido. Ella siguió observándolo con ojos ardientes, y en lo único que Edward fue capaz de pensar era en que necesitaba hacerla suya.

Deseó poder quitarle la máscara y verle la cara, pero entonces la mujer querría hacer lo mismo, y él no podía correr ese riesgo. Edward no quería que viera su destrozado rostro, no quería tener que enfrentarse a sus preguntas, tanto si llegaba a formularlas como si no.

Levantó una mano y la cogió por la nuca para acercársela. Al inclinar la cabeza, pudo sentir su aliento cálido y dulce acariciándole la cara. La vio ponerse de puntillas para aferrarse a las solapas de su chaqueta, mientras él tomaba posesión de sus labios con los suyos. La joven lo besó con el mismo ardor que Edward sentía en su alma... y cuando por fin se apartaron, no era el único que tenía la respiración entrecortada.

—Champán —susurró Edward, soltándola.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de que le había desatado las cintas que le ceñían el corpiño por la espalda? Un par de ligeros tirones por los hombros y podría desnudarla sin demasiada dificultad. Pero no quería precipitar las cosas, ella era perfecta para su fantasía y quería saborear cada momento.

Lanzó su chaqueta a la butaca que tenía más cerca y se desabrochó el chaleco al acercarse hacia la mesa de los licores. Sirvió un par de copas y se aflojó el nudo del pañuelo. Por fin podía volver a respirar. Dios, ¡estaba hecho un lío!

Regresó junto a ella, con una copa de champán en la mano; estaba sentada en el extremo de la cama, con la mirada fija en el triángulo de piel que a Edward le había quedado al descubierto al soltarse el pañuelo, ni no creía que su cuello fuera tan fascinante, ni distinto al de cualquier otro hombre, claro que tampoco había comparado nunca esa parte de su anatomía con la de nadie más.

Se sentó a su lado, y ella aceptó la copa que le ofreció y la vació de un trago. Ah, aquella muchacha era dulce e inocente... algo que en su juventud le habría hecho gracia, pero que ahora lo enternecía.

—Despacio —le aconsejó. —Tenemos toda la noche.

—¿Ah, sí? —le preguntó ella, mirándolo.

Edward asintió, y hundió el dedo índice en el frío líquido de su copa.

—Sí.

No quería pensar en que ella pudiera tener a alguien esperándola en casa al amanecer. En aquella habitación, estando los dos solos, se negaba a pensar en nadie más. Nada más importaba.

Le acercó el dedo húmedo a la boca y dibujó con él la curva de su labio inferior, acariciando ligeramente la parte interior del mismo. Ella le aguantó la mirada, y con la lengua le lamió el dedo. Ese gesto hizo estallar la lujuria en Edward. Aquella mujer era una seductora, una mezcla excitante e imposible entre inocencia y sensualidad.

Si sobrevivía a esa noche, se aseguraría de darle las gracias a Dios por haberle permitido conocerla, porque estaba seguro de que no se merecía un regalo como aquél.

Empezaron a acariciarse la cara el uno al otro. Él no trató de quitarle la máscara ni siquiera una vez y ella tampoco. Era como si entendiera su necesidad de permanecer oculto.

Los dedos de ella eran como suaves y cálidas plumas. Edward cerró los ojos y se rindió a tan exquisita tortura. Con el pulgar, le recorrió el labio inferior y él repitió su gesto, lamiéndoselo. Ella suspiró de placer, y fue el sonido más maravilloso que él hubiese oído nunca.

Cuando las copas estuvieron vacías. Edward las dejó encima de la mesa. Esa vez, cuando se acercó a ella, la cogió de los brazos y la puso de pie. El champán la había relajado y estaba algo lánguida, pero no bebida. Se quedó quieta, permitiendo que sus dedos le deslizaran el vestido por los hombros, y cuando la tela se negó a seguir bajando, aflojó algo más las cintas del corpiño. Despacio, la prenda se soltó y le cayó hasta la cintura. Edward tiró del vestido hasta el suelo. Después, la sujetó por la cintura con una mano, y, con la otra, apartó la prenda que se había arremolinado alrededor de sus pies.

Nada de falsa modestia, ni de coqueteos. Aquel magnífico ejemplar de mujer estaba delante de él, cubierta sólo por su honestidad, permitiendo que la devorara con la mirada. Todavía llevaba algo de ropa, una ligera camisola ocultaba su piel, pero a Edward se le hizo la boca agua sólo con verla.

Le recorrió los pechos con la vista, deteniéndose en los pezones rosados que se insinuaban debajo de la seda. Sus senos cabrían en las palmas de sus manos, y casi podía sentirlos cálidos bajo sus dedos. Ella inspiró, y una areola apareció cual pétalo por encima del borde de la tela. Edward alargó la mano y la acarició.

—Preciosa —murmuró, inclinando la cabeza para besarle con delicadeza el escote, y luego el cuello. —Hueles como la lluvia de primavera —le dijo, inhalando con deleite.

—¿Te gusta la lluvia? —le preguntó ella casi sin aliento.

—Sí. —la miró a los ojos. Los suyos brillaban como la luna y Edward le acarició la mandíbula. —Limpia el mundo, y a su paso todo queda como nuevo. Es pura. —Le recorrió los labios y la barbilla con el pulgar. —Es dulce y húmeda.

La joven sonrió.

—Tienes suerte de que Inglaterra sea un país lluvioso.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, incluso en eso aquella mujer era idéntica a Bella.

—Así es.

Entonces volvió a besarla.

Sus dedos, extrañamente temblorosos, le desabrocharon la camisola mientras ella tiraba de la camisa de él para sacarla de sus pantalones. Edward se apartó unos segundos para quitarse la prenda por la cabeza y lanzarla al otro extremo de la habitación. Cuando fue a abrazarla de nuevo, ella le colocó las manos en la cintura para detenerlo. Las tenía tan cálidas y suaves que no pudo evitar suspirar al sentirlas en contacto con su piel.

—Espera —le susurró la mujer, —quiero tocarte.

Edward dejó caer los brazos a los costados

—Pues tócame.

Maldita fuera por haber conseguido hacerlo suplicar, pensó, pero estaba demasiado excitado como para tener orgullo. Ella podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando siguiera acariciándolo como si fuera alguien especial en vez del hombre lleno de defectos que en realidad era.

Le recorrió el torso con las manos, recorriendo cada surco y hendidura. Luego las deslizó hasta las clavículas. Parecía estar fascinada con su cuerpo y a Edward eso lo animó y no sólo eso. Temblaba donde ella lo tocaba, era como si su cuerpo hubiera estado desesperado por aquellas caricias.

Volvió a acercársele.

—Ahora me toca a mí.

La besó de nuevo, acabando de desabrochar la camisola. Apartó la tela y también la deslizó hasta el suelo. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo cuando él se apartó lo suficiente como para poder desabrocharse y quitarse los pantalones. Hasta que la tumbó en la cama no se dio cuenta de que ella sólo llevaba las medias, y que él estaba desnudo.

Hambriento de deseo, devoró su cuerpo con los ojos. Tenía las piernas largas y bien torneadas, las pantorrillas ligeramente musculosas. Las caderas voluptuosas, el vientre suave. Entre sus piernas, un triángulo de vello oscuro suplicaba sus caricias. Tenía la cintura estrecha, los pechos generosos y unos pezones rosados que se excitaron al sentir su mirada. Dios, toda ella era dulce y suave, una exquisitez que le hacía la boca agua.

La mujer lo miró también de arriba abajo, sin ocultar lo mucho que le gustaba y, cuando se topó con su erección, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, consiguiendo que Edward se sintiera incluso más satisfecho consigo mismo que antes. Él nunca había sido uno de esos hombres que se sienten inseguros del tamaño de su miembro o de sus técnicas amatorias, pero aquella joven lo hacía sentir como un semental, como un dios.

Ella alargó una mano y lo tocó allí, rodeando con los dedos su erección. Edward gimió de placer. Lo estaba acariciando, y se movió presa de esa mano, su pene temblando de deseo.

Dejó que lo explorara hasta que fue incapaz de seguir soportándolo, y entonces le cubrió la mano con la suya y se la apartó con cuidado.

—¿He hecho algo mal? —le preguntó inquieta.

El se rió, una risa ronca y temblorosa.

—Dios, no. Es sólo que no quiero terminar en tu mano.

—Vaya. —Se ruborizó.

Edward le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. El corazón le dio un vuelco al entrar en contacto con su piel, fue como recibir un puñetazo en el pecho.

Era sólo sexo, se dijo a sí mismo. Esa reacción tan emocional se debía únicamente a lo mucho que aquella mujer se asemejaba a Bella y a que a ella parecía importarle de verdad. No tenía de qué preocuparse. Al salir el sol, todo se habría desvanecido.

Apoyándose en un codo. Edward inclinó la cabeza y atrapó un pecho entre sus labios. Al oírla gemir de placer le hirvió la sangre; ella hundió los dedos en su pelo para alentarlo a que siguiera besándola de aquel modo. Arqueó la espalda y cuando succionó con más fuerza, gritó y tiró de él para besarlo, separando las piernas.

Edward repitió el proceso con el otro pecho, acariciándole el ahora húmedo sexo con su erección. Aquella mujer era todo ardor y deseo. Sería tan fácil, era tan tentador, hundirse en ella y perderse allí para siempre. Pero aún no. Todavía no.

Deslizó una mano por su torso, recorriendo cada costilla con los dedos. Al llegar a la curva del ombligo, lo dibujó con insoportable lentitud, trazando el círculo una y otra vez hasta que por fin alcanzó el ansiado tesoro que ocultaban sus piernas. Ella no tuvo que pedírselo, no tuvo que emitir ningún sonido, para que Edward supiera lo que quería. Pero a pesar de todo, unos delicados gemidos escaparon de sus labios, y levantó las caderas a modo de invitación.

Él la abrió con un dedo y se lo deslizó en su interior, encontrando, con sorprendente facilidad, el lugar exacto donde quería que la tocara. Gritó cuando con la yema del dedo le acarició el pequeño botón, y Edward se inclinó mordisqueándole el pecho suavemente. Luego, sustituyó el dedo por el pulgar, deleitándose en la humedad que encontró a su paso.

La joven gimió de placer y arqueó las caderas, mientras él la exploraba hasta dar con la caricia que más la hacía enloquecer. Entonces, Edward dio rienda suelta a su deseo y la acarició y atormentó hasta que la sintió moverse descontrolada contra su mano, preciosa, sin rastro de pudor. De repente, mientras seguía llevándola al abismo con su pulgar, hundió un segundo dedo en su interior.

Los muslos de la mujer atraparon su mano, suplicándole que siguiera. Estaba empapada y Edward podía deslizarse con facilidad. Estaba tan tenso que incluso temía estar a punto de perder el control y, a pesar de todo, no podía negarse a sí mismo el placer de verla tener un orgasmo por primera vez. Así que levantó la cabeza y la miró.

Entonces la mujer llegó al clímax. No era comparable a nada que Edward hubiera visto antes. Tenía el escote y el cuello sonrojados, del mismo color que sus mejillas. Los labios entreabiertos, gimiendo sin censura. La espalda arqueada como una ola, se entregaba al placer con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Era preciosa.

Sonriendo satisfecho, se colocó de rodillas encima de ella.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntármelo? —contestó, tras parpadear.

Edward se rió y, con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella, se agachó para besarla de nuevo. Le mordió el labio inferior. Le separó los muslos con las rodillas y la vio entreabrir las piernas, gustosa.

Con una mano, guió su erección hasta la entrada del sexo femenino, que notaba húmedo y caliente.

Y entonces empujó hacia adelante, despacio, abriéndola a medida que iba introduciéndose. Ella se aferró a su espalda, levantando las piernas para ajustarse mejor. El interior de su sexo le dio la bienvenida, pero se tensó un poco y Edward pensó... no, no era posible. Su misteriosa dama le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, dándole permiso para penetrarla más.

—Dios, estás tan apretada... —exclamó, temblando un poco al notar que ya estaba dentro.

—¿No te gusta? —le preguntó insegura.

A él se le escapó otra risa ronca.

—Mi amor, me gusta tanto que no sé si podré aguantar mucho.

Entonces, la muy coqueta, movió las caderas y consiguió arrancarle un gemido.

—Eres una provocadora.

Ella se rió, una risa profunda que se quedó en nada tan pronto como Edward movió las caderas. Eso le enseñaría a no reírse, pensó. Y, oh, Dios, estar en su interior era como estar en el cielo.

Con cada embestida se acercaba más y más al abismo. Cada vez que la joven levantaba las caderas para recibirlo, perdía un poco más el control. Pero ya no le importaba. Estaba demasiado excitado como para que le importase. Se apartó un poco sólo para poder volver a perderse en la profundidad de su misteriosa dama, una y otra vez, y otra, y, mientras se aferraba a las sábanas de la cama, ella le hundía las uñas en la espalda.

Estaban aferrados el uno al otro, sus cuerpos ondulaban al unísono.

Edward no podía pensar, y mucho menos hablar. Se le había fundido la mente y su cuerpo había vuelto a la vida, deleitándose en cada sensación, cada sentimiento. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban al ritmo de su deseo. El duque había tenido muchos encuentros clandestinos sin sentido a lo largo de su vida, pero aquél no era uno de ellos. En muchas ocasiones, se había sentido atraído por su compañera de cama, pero nada remotamente parecido a lo que ahora estaba sintiendo.

¿Qué tenía aquella mujer de especial? Aparte de que le recordaba a...

—Bella —susurró.

Si ella lo oyó no dijo nada, gracias a Dios. Incluso él sabía que era imperdonable pronunciar el nombre de otra mujer en un momento tan íntimo. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de lamentarlo, pues sintió que los muslos de la mujer lo apretaban, justo antes de precipitarse en el orgasmo. Edward empujó con fuerza, y sus movimientos se aceleraron hasta que por fin también perdió el control y estalló con ella. Sus gritos de placer se entremezclaron hasta que fue imposible distinguir a cuál de los dos pertenecían.

Fue un milagro que él se acordara de apartarse a tiempo y pudiera eyacular encima de las sábanas y no dentro de ella.

Se quedaron tumbados, entrelazados el uno con el otro y empapados de sudor, con la respiración entrecortada, durante lo que bien pudieron ser horas o meros minutos. En circunstancias normales, a esas alturas. Edward estaría ya vistiéndose para irse, pero aquella noche no tenía ninguna prisa, y cuando la mujer trató de zafarse de su abrazo la detuvo.

—No te vayas

Lo miró a los ojos y, maldita fuera, debió de ver la desesperación en ellos, porque, sin decir nada, volvió a tumbarse, permitiendo que la apretara de nuevo contra su pecho.

Edward le acarició la sedosa piel del hombro con los labios.

—Quiero volver a verte.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

Le sujetó la barbilla con la mano y le giró la cara para obligarla a mirarlo. No le importaba que creyera que era patético, ni parecer desesperado. Lo único que le importaba era que dijera que sí.

—Por favor.

—¿Cuándo?

Tenía la voz ronca, pero no tanto como al empezar la noche. Maldición tenía la misma voz que Bella.

—Dentro de una semana —contestó, con el corazón dándole saltos de alegría. —No me será posible escaparme hasta entonces.

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella. —¿Dónde?

—Aquí. En esta misma habitación. Yo me encargaré de organizarlo.

—Aquí —asintió la joven. —Dentro de una semana.

Edward sonrió. Ahora ya sonaba más convencida, más entusiasta.

—Gracias.

Y, entonces, por si acaso ella creía que con esa conversación su noche había llegado a su fin, la abrazó y volvió a colocársele encima. La besó despacio, con ternura, esperando a que se recuperara para volver a seducirla de nuevo. Le besó los bordes de la máscara, las mejillas y, por fin, los labios... hasta que ella empezó a moverse debajo de él, buscando sus caderas con las suyas.

Edward le hizo el amor por segunda vez y, al terminar, ambos estaban exhaustos, satisfechos. El se permitió incluso el lujo de quedarse dormido entre los brazos de ella. ¿Cuánto hacía que no pasaba toda una noche con una mujer? Demasiado. Se había olvidado de lo agradable que era sentir la calidez de otra persona a su lado, de lo que era sentir aquellas suaves curvas contra sus muslos.

Se le estaban cerrando los párpados cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de su misteriosa dama, y que, por lo tanto, le sería imposible encontrarla si ella le daba plantón la siguiente semana. Si cambiaba de opinión y no aparecía, la perdería para siempre. Una parte de él sabía que si eso llegaba a suceder podría superarlo. Pero otra...

Y fue esa parte la que le hizo abrazarla y apretarla contra él con todas sus fuerzas.

.

.

.

Aún faltaban varias horas para que amaneciera cuando Bella Swan abrió los ojos.

Dios santo, ¿cómo había corrido el riesgo de quedarse dormida? Era muy tarde. Si quería coger el primer tren y convencer a su madre de que no había salido de su habitación en toda la noche, tenía que irse de allí cuanto antes.

No podía perder más tiempo mirando embobada cómo Edward dormía, escuchando su suave respiración y sus suspiros.

Aunque, a decir verdad, podría pasarse toda la eternidad haciendo simplemente eso. Era tan atractivo, que sólo con mirarlo se le rompía el corazón, la máscara que le cubría el rostro no le molestaba en absoluto, pues Bella conocía de memoria cada uno de sus rasgos.

Ni siquiera aquella horrible cicatriz podía empañar la perfección de su rostro. Ahora tenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abría eran de un verde clarí ía la nariz larga y prominente, los pómulos marcados, y la mandíbula cuadrada. Pero lo que a ella más le gustaba era su boca. Le encantaba ver cómo Edward la movía al hablar, cómo la curvaba al sonreír. Y lo que más le gustaba era sentirla encima sobre la suya.

«Gracias, Dios. Gracias por hacerme este regalo.»

Bella no pudo resistir la tentación de tocarlo una última vez, a pesar de que corría el riesgo de despertarlo. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente, acariciando la oscura y sedosa textura entre sus dedos.

¿Esa noche había sucedido de verdad o había sido todo un sueño? ¿De verdad le había entregado la virginidad al único hombre que se había ganado su corazón? ¿Y de verdad le había oído susurrar su nombre, o su loco corazón se lo había imaginado?

Tenía tantas preguntas que su mente parecía incapaz de centrarse en ninguna. Había hecho lo que se había propuesto y no iba a lamentarlo. Si aquel acto tenía consecuencias, les haría frente. Bella no esperaba nada de Edward, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que...

Deseaba poder vivir sin aquel incesante deseo que sentía por él, un deseo que la seguía a cada paso que daba, que determinaba todas y cada una de las decisiones que tomaba. Tal vez ahora pudiera ser libre. Pero había aceptado volver a verlo la próxima semana. Eso no era la libertad, eso era el principio de una aventura. Una que ella no podía tener. Que no podía permitirse. Que era demasiado arriesgada.

Salió de la cama despacio. Las piernas apenas la sostenían, las rodillas le temblaban, la incomodidad que sintió entre las piernas le recordó que lo sucedido allí había sido muy real y no un sueño. Se vistió tan rápido y bien como pudo. Ya se peinaría en uno de los baños de abajo antes de salir a buscar un carruaje.

Al llegar a la puerta, dudó unos instantes, y miró de nuevo al hombre que estaba tumbado en la cama. Se sentía culpable por abandonarlo mientras dormía, sin decirle nada. Bajó la vista hacia su vestido y se arrancó una escarapela del mismo. Había tantas que podría arrancarse seis sin que nadie se diera cuenta, así que una no tendría importancia. Dejó el adorno de seda encima de la mesa, junto al pañuelo de cuello de Edward.

Bueno, al menos así sabría que había pensado en él antes de irse.

Miró por última vez al hombre que había cambiado su vida para siempre y, sigilosamente, salió de la habitación. Corrió escaleras abajo, se acicaló, tal como había planeado, y salió de la casa en busca de un carruaje. Por suerte para ella, la calle Saint Row estaba plagada de ellos. Al parecer, era de lo más habitual que los clientes del club lo abandonaran a primera hora de la mañana.

Le pidió al cochero que la llevara a la estación y se metió dentro. El coche no había llegado ni a la esquina cuando las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Había tenido la noche más maravillosa de toda su vida, había vivido una experiencia sin igual con el hombre de sus sueños y él la había hecho sentir como si no hubiera nadie en el mundo comparable a ella.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

* * *

**N.A:** Aquí les traigo un poquito atrasado este capítulo, pero aquí está.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Ella se había ido.

Edward se despertó con el repicar de la lluvia contra las ventanas, un sonido de lo más agradable, que le dio ganas de ronronear y abrazarse a la deliciosa mujer que estaba tumbada a su lado. Así fue como se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Ni siquiera la había oído irse.

Ante tal descubrimiento, cogió la almohada en la que ella había dormido y se la acercó para poder inhalar su perfume; éste, fresco como la lluvia que caía fuera, lo embriagó de tal manera que casi lo dejó sin aliento.

¿Quién era aquella mujer capaz de hacer realidad todas sus fantasías? ¿Acaso había sido todo un sueño?

Apartó las mantas, se sentó y dejó las piernas colgando a un lado de la cama. No tenía sentido que siguiera allí solo. Tenía que regresar a Mayfair y prepararse para la llegada de sus invitadas. Reunirse con la auténtica Bella sería ahora mucho más fácil.

Completamente vestido, a excepción del pañuelo de cuello, Edward fue a por el mismo, que había dejado encima de la mesa y descubrió que a su lado había también una rosa de seda rosa. Era del vestido de su misteriosa dama. Sonriendo, se acercó la delicada pieza a la nariz, a pesar de que sabía que no olería nada. Así que ella no se había ido de allí sin más. Que eso lo hiciera sentir tan bien era un misterio. Sólo había sido sexo. Pero que la mujer le hubiera dejado una rosa falsa, una mujer que para él era la sustituta de su Bella... bueno, seguramente la ironía no se le escaparía a nadie.

La semana se le haría larguísima hasta que pudiera volver a verla. Mientras se anudaba el pañuelo, recordó lo que había sentido al estar con ella, lo apretada y húmeda que estaba. Casi tímida. A Edward no le costó demasiado imaginarse que su misteriosa dama había sido tan virginal como lo sería su Bella.

La próxima vez no tendría que ir con tanto cuidado, aunque rezaba para tener la paciencia necesaria para explorarla como no había podido esa noche. Sólo de pensar en todo lo que se harían el uno al otro en su próximo encuentro se excitó. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella o terminaría por ponerse en ridículo.

Salió del club por la puerta reservada a los socios, una que garantizaba que fuera casi imposible que se cruzara con alguien. Como era evidente, los cocheros de Londres conocían la existencia de dicha puerta, lo que facilitaba todavía más las cosas. De ese modo, no tenía que pedirle a su cochero particular que se pasara la noche esperándole, y así se evitaba el riesgo de que algún transeúnte identificara los escudos que adornaban los carruajes de los nobles. Edward le dio la dirección al cochero, se metió en el vehículo, y regresó a su casa.

El interior del carruaje no era en absoluto tan lujoso como el suyo, pero estaba limpio y era relativamente cómodo, y con eso le bastaba. Había estado en lugares peores. De joven, antes del incidente que le destrozó la cara y cambió su vida para siempre, Edward había sido un libertino que había experimentado todo lo imaginable, decadente y lujurioso, que se hubiera encontrado a su paso, sin importarle lo más mínimo quién pudiera saberlo.

Era increíble cómo una cicatriz como aquélla podía cambiar las prioridades de un hombre.

El cochero se detuvo frente a la puerta principal de su casa. La mansión Masen parecía de otra época, con su estilo palladiano y los elementos neoclásicos que Robert Adam había añadido casi un siglo antes. Edward supuso que ahora le tocaba a él añadir algo más al edificio, igual que habían hecho sus predecesores, pero no tenía valor de castigar aquella pobre casa adornándola más. Le gustaba tal como estaba.

El interior era igual que el exterior: antiguo pero elegante. Cada generación había dejado su huella. El ducado de Cullen jamás había recaído en manos ajenas a la familia de Edward y, a pesar de que él sabía que tenía pocas probabilidades de tener un heredero legítimo, pues para eso tendría que casarse, le consolaba saber que Emmett o Jasper seguro que tendrían un hijo que se haría cargo del título cuando él ya no estuviera.

El olor del desayuno le dio la bienvenida al cruzar el portal: huevos con mantequilla, salchichas, jamón, pan recién hecho... su estómago respondió. Estaba hambriento, así que en vez de irse directamente a su habitación, giró sobre sus talones, lanzó el abrigo, los guantes y el sombrero encima de la mesa de la entrada, y entró en el comedor.

Emmett, recién bañado y afeitado, estaba sentado en la silla de Edward, tomando café y leyendo el Times.

—Levanta el trasero de mi silla —le ordenó a modo de saludo. Su hermano bajó un poco el periódico —el periódico de Edward—y lo miró por encima de las páginas, arqueando una ceja.

—Vaya, vaya —replicó, seco como una tostada fría, —mira quién ha decidido salir de su madriguera. Estás hecho una mierda. —Pero a pesar del insulto, se levantó y cogió su plato para sentarse a la derecha de la presidencia.

Edward sonrió. Había estado fuera hasta más tarde que Emmett. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sucedía tal cosa, así que decidió fanfarronear.

—Gracias.

Se sentó en su silla, se colocó la blanca servilleta en el regazo, y se quitó la máscara que había llevado puesta toda la noche. Su piel respiró aliviada después de tantas horas. Más tarde, cuando tomara un baño, tendría que eliminar los restos que la goma le hubiera dejado en el rostro.

—¿No piensas bañarte antes de desayunar?

Edward se puso en el plato todo lo que vio.

—No. —Tenía demasiada hambre, y ninguna prisa por eliminar de su cuerpo el aroma de su misteriosa amante. —¿Dice algo interesante el periódico?

—Lo de siempre. Divagaciones acerca de Rusia y Turquía, y que la princesa de Gales está en Grecia. —Emmett cerró el periódico y lo dejó a un lado. —Anoche, en el Saint Row, me crucé con Aiden y Blackbourne. Me dijeron que habían oído a Young fanfarronear acerca de que te había dado un puñetazo. Como veo que no tienes ningún morado, doy por hecho que el rumor es completamente falso.

—Sí que me dio un puñetazo, pero se cayó de trasero al suelo sin acertarme. —Edward se sirvió una taza de café. A la luz del día, el incidente tenía mucha más gracia. —Pero no te molestes en contar nada por ahí. Todo el mundo sabe que el conde es un pésimo borracho, incapaz de darle a un carruaje con un bate de criquet. —Era casi imposible que nadie se creyera que Edward se había ido del club y que había perdido una pelea contra ese individuo. Emmett frunció el cejo.

—Estás muy hablador esta mañana. Por no decir que casi pareces simpático. ¿Puedo asumir que has tenido una buena noche?

—Asume lo que quieras. —Se metió una cucharada de huevo en la boca. Buenísimo.

—Eres un tonto —le soltó su hermano, —yo lo contaría.

Edward ladeó la cabeza y dio un mordisco a un panecillo todavía caliente.

—Tú no eres tan discreto como yo.

—¡Y una mierda! ¿Desde cuándo?

La mantequilla se derritió sobre el pedazo de pan que sostenía entre los dedos.

—Desde siempre. —Se metió el pan en la boca, ¿la comida siempre había sabido tan bien?

Emmett lo fulminó con la mirada y Edward se apiadó de él.

—He pasado una noche magnífica, Em. ¿Y tú qué tal?

Más que magnífica, lo había dejado en tal estado, que apenas estaba nervioso por ir a ver a Bella. De hecho, estaba dispuesto a apostarse su fortuna a que sería capaz de abrazarla sin preguntarse cómo sería besarle los pechos... algo con lo que se había estado torturando desde que la muchacha cumplió los diecisiete, o dieciocho años. En aquel entonces, él tenía ya veintiocho, y sabía que no debía imaginarse tales cosas.

Satisfecho por la migaja de interés que su hermano le había lanzado, Emmett cogió un panecillo y lo untó con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa. Sonrió.

—Genial —le respondió, con el tono justo de fanfarronería en la voz. —Se podría decir que incluso ha sido atlética.

Edward cogió una loncha de jamón con los dedos y le dio un mordisco.

—¿Qué has hecho, tirarte al equipo de remo de Cambridge?

Un trozo de pan le pasó rozando el ojo y le golpeó la mejilla.

—Idiota.

Mientras se limpiaba la mermelada de la cara. Edward se rió con ganas. Se sentía tan bien que incluso tenía ganas de darle un abrazo a su insolente hermano menor, Em no tardó también en reír.

—Daría lo que fuera por pasar una noche tan buena como la tuya —dijo éste, sirviendo a ambos otra taza de café. —¿Cómo era ella?

Edward se puso serio y se llevó la taza a los labios.

—Era todo lo que siempre he querido. —Pero tan pronto como dijo esas palabras, supo que había mentido. —O lo más parecido a lo que podré tener jamás.

Emmett lo miró a los ojos, y luego mordió otro trozo de panecillo con mermelada.

—Deja que lo adivine; pelo oscuro, piel pálida, y con un trasero al que dan ganas de hincarle los dientes.

Al escuchar la acertada descripción, Edward dudó entre reírse otra vez o reñir a su hermano por ser tan impertinente.

—Algo así.

Em asintió, dio otro mordisco y masticó hasta tragar.

—No sé por qué sencillamente no te casas con lady Bella.

Y él que había creído haber logrado ocultar su obsesión...

—Porque ella no es para mí.

—Eso es una tontería, y lo sabes.

Edward suspiró. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido esa conversación consigo mismo? No importaba lo mucho que quisiera a Bella, la poca decencia que le quedaba le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—No pienso hablar del tema.

Emmett negó con la cabeza y una mueca apareció en sus labios.

—Dios, Edward. Si yo tuviera la suerte de encontrar a una mujer a la que quisiera tanto, haría todo lo posible para tenerla.

Se comió otro huevo.

—Pero yo no puedo tenerla. Existen demasiadas razones por las que algo entre ella y yo jamás podría funcionar.

—Dime una.

—A Bella le encanta ir de fiesta y asistir a bailes, disfruta de la vida social.

—Pues mueve el trasero. Ve con ella a todas esas fiestas.

—Preferiría arrancarme un ojo con la cucharilla de la mermelada.

—Pues entonces, está claro que no la quieres tanto —replicó Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

—Que te follen. —El tenedor de Edward cayó sobre el plato. El podía ser tan mal hablado como su hermano.

El otro ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Esa excusa es una mierda, y lo sabes perfectamente.

—¿Y qué me dices de que si me caso con ella jamás sabré si ha aceptado por amor o para darme las gracias por salvar a su familia?

Emmett lo miró como si fuera idiota.

—Podrías preguntárselo.

Edward se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y lo observó como si los separaran diez años, y no apenas unos meses.

—¿Tú querrías saber la respuesta si estuvieras en mi lugar?

Para eso, su hermano no tuvo ninguna réplica sarcástica. Y, a juzgar por lo rápido que desapareció el buen humor de su rostro, estaba claro que Edward le había hecho entender lo que pasaba.

—Supongo que no.

Edward perdió el apetito y lanzó la servilleta a la mesa.

—Soy diez años mayor que ella. Era amigo de su padre, y estoy seguro de que Bella me ve como a un tío. Y aun en el caso de que no fuera así, le prometí a Charles que jamás le pondría una mano encima. —El conde de Mardsen había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, casi el único. Y una promesa de ésas no podía romperse así como así.

Emmett se incorporó un poco, con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro.

—¿Por qué diablos hiciste tal cosa?

—El me lo pidió —contestó Edward.

Negando con la cabeza, el joven soltó el aliento.

—Nunca me lo habías contado.

—Supongo que me sentía avergonzado. —Y herido, aunque sabía que su amigo sólo le había pedido que le prometiera eso para proteger a su hija de un hombre cuyas conquistas sexuales habían conseguido que terminara con el rostro marcado para siempre. Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, seguramente él también le habría exigido a Mardsen la misma promesa. Y, a pesar de ser un libertino, era un hombre de palabra.

—Joder, Edward, Charles Swan era un tipo muy cruel.

Al oír el insulto. Edward sonrió.

—Y que lo digas.

.

.

.

—Creo que para tu primer baile deberías ponerte el vestido azul y para el segundo quizá el rosa. ¡Qué amable ha sido el duque al regalarte estos vestidos tan bonitos! Tienes que acordarte de darle las gracias.

Bella sonrió a su madre. Apenas le había dado tiempo de respirar desde que habían salido de Bramsley. Aunque le encantaba ver a su madre tan animada después de haber pasado los dos últimos años deprimida, desde la muerte de su marido, a Bella le hubiera gustado estar un rato tranquila con sus pensamientos antes de llegar a la mansión Masen.

—Le daré las gracias a Ed... al duque, mamá, le lo prometo.

La mujer sonrió y entrelazó las manos en el regazo, igual que una niña embargada de felicidad. Contenta, miró por la ventana del carruaje.

—Hacía tanto tiempo que no venía a Londres que me había olvidado de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.

Su madre no había estado en Londres desde la muerte de su padre. Bella, al menos, había visitado a una de sus amigas el año pasado, pero no durante la Temporada, por supuesto. Aquélla era su primera Temporada en tres años. Tres largos años en los que no se había puesto ningún vestido que no fuera negro o gris. Tres años sin bailar y sin llevar flores en el pelo. Hacía mucho que no se arreglaba con la esperanza de que algún posible pretendiente se fijara en ella. Tres años... hasta la noche anterior.

Algo más por lo que tenía que estarle agradecida a Edward. A ese paso, se pasaría toda la semana dándole las gracias.

Una parte de ella no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que lo sucedido la noche anterior había estado mal, de que había cometido un pecado. Pero había tenido tantas ganas de cometerlo... Lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo, más que su padre no hubiera perdido toda su fortuna.

Y había sido maravilloso, más de lo que habría podido imaginarse jamás, pero también había sido horrible, porque por mucho que Edward hubiera pretendido que le estaba haciendo el amor a ella, en realidad creía estar haciéndoselo a otra persona. El jamás sabría la verdad, y eso empañaba la belleza de su noche juntos, a pesar de los remordimientos que Bella pudiera tener.

Su madre se alisó la falda negra de seda. Se negaba a quitarse el luto y a vestirse de otro color. Afortunadamente, era una de esas mujeres a las que el negro les sentaba muy bien, dándole un aspecto triste pero elegante. Bella estaba convencida de que ni siquiera la reina Victoria sería capaz de encontrar un defecto en su aspecto. Llevaba la melena recogida en un moño tan tirante que en cualquier otra dama habría resultado desfavorecedor. Tenía la piel muy blanca, mucho más que la de Bella, que se parecía más a su difunto padre, y los ojos verde claro como la hierba. Era tan guapa que casi dolía verla tan contenta. Se merecía ser feliz.

—¿Y tú qué te pondrás para asistir mamá?

—Seguro que encontraré algo, —le respondió sin darle demasiada importancia.

Negro, simple y sencillo, lady Mardsen no quería que nadie se fijara en ella, y eso bastaba para que recibiera más atención de la deseada. Bastaría con su aspecto para atraer las miradas de varios caballeros. Sólo la armadura negra la protegía.

Eliminando la corta distancia que las separaba, Bella le cogió la mano con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño fox terrier que dormía a su lado.

—¿Tratarás de pasarlo bien, no?

Sonriéndole, de ese modo compasivo del que sólo es capaz una madre, le colocó la palma encima.

—Por supuesto. —Lo que significaba que se empaparía de la felicidad de Bella y nada más.

Y no era que ella fuera la encargada de la felicidad de su madre. Por supuesto que no. Ésta nunca se lo había hecho sentir así, pero eso no evitaba que la joven tuviera la sensación de llevar esa carga sobre los hombros.

—Tal vez pudieses ir a visitar a tus amigas de antes —le sugirió, apoyándose de nuevo en su respaldo, a medida que el carruaje se balanceaba al cruzar la calle adoquinada. —Renovar viejas amistades.

La mujer la miró ligeramente sorprendida.

—Bueno, sí, supongo que podría. —Le sonrió. —Sería maravilloso volver a verlas.

La presión que sentía Bella en el pecho se aflojó un poco, una presión que ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí hasta que desapareció.

—Estoy segura de que a ellas también les gustaría volver a verte, mamá. Al menos las que habían sido sus amigas de verdad. A las demás, quizá les preocupara que su padre hubiera perdido toda su fortuna y le darían la espalda, pero siempre quedarían las que harían un esfuerzo al saber que eran las protegidas del duque de Masen.

Dios santo, la lista de agradecimientos seguía creciendo.

Bella estiró la espalda. ¿Cuánto faltaba para llegar a la mansión Masen?

Su madre debió de darse cuenta de que estaba incómoda.

—Ya casi hemos llegado —le dijo, mirando el paisaje.

La joven vio entonces que el carruaje atravesaba las columnas de la entrada. La verja de acero se cerró detrás de ellas y siguieron adelante por un camino de grava que conducía a un patio sombreado.

La mansión Masen. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Habían llegado.

¿Qué esperaba que sucediera cuando entraran en la casa? ¿Que Edward las recibiera y, al verla, se diese cuenta de que era su amante y cayera postrado a sus pies? Tal vez incluso le suplicaría que se casara con él, obligándola a desobedecer las órdenes de su padre y convertirse por fin en su esposa.

Lo que de verdad le gustaría a Bella sería ser capaz de estar frente al duque sin sentir que el mundo se desvanecía bajo sus pies. Le gustaría saber que lo que sentía por él podía sentirlo algún día por otro hombre, aunque fuera una milésima parte. No tenía más remedio que creer que eso era posible.

Un lacayo con la librea de Masen les abrió la puerta del carruaje y colocó los escalones. Luego, ayudó primero a su madre a salir del mismo, y después a ella. Su madre con Maurice, su perro, en brazos, la esperó disfrutando de la brisa del atardecer.

Bella fue tras ella. El aire era relativamente fresco comparado con el del coche, pero no tan agradable como en Kent, que era a lo que estaban acostumbradas. Pero bueno, estaban en Londres, y eso hacía que todo les pareciera bien.

Mientras los lacayos descargaban el equipaje, ambas mujeres subieron los escalones de la entrada. Westford, el mayordomo, abrió la puerta y las recibió con una sincera sonrisa.

—Lady Mardsen, lady Bella, es un placer volver a verlas.

Dentro de la casa, a Bella empezó a latirle el corazón con más fuerza. ¿Iría Edward a recibirlas? ¿O todavía no estaría en casa? Quizá seguía en Saint Row, en la cama donde ella lo había dejado esa mañana...

—¡Renee, Bella!

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al oír su voz. Sólo él las llamaba por sus nombres. Los padres de Bella habían insistido en ello, en especial después de salvarlos. Era más de lo que se permitía habitualmente, pero de algún modo les había parecido bien darle tal privilegio al duque.

Edward atravesó el vestíbulo, llevaba pantalones negros y americana a juego, y camisa y pañuelo blancos, que destacaban sobre su piel bronceada. Había peinado su pelo cobrizo hacia atrás, y la máscara que había lucido la noche anterior por supuesto había desaparecido.

El duque se sentía lo bastante cómodo con ellas como para no ocultar su cicatriz.

Era una línea blanca que le cruzaba medio rostro, desde la parte superior de la frente hasta la mandíbula. Debía de tener algo más de medio centímetro de anchura, pero no era la cicatriz en sí misma lo que resultaba desconcertante, sino cómo la había adquirido.

Se acercó a ellas y saludó primero a la viuda. Bella se quedó allí, mirándolo cómo cogía las manos de su madre y la besaba en ambas mejillas. No escuchó lo que se dijeron el uno al otro; con el retumbar de la sangre en sus oídos ni siquiera podía pensar.

Entonces, Edward se dirigió a ella, y la abrazó como un hermano.

—Bella, me alegro tanto de verte...

Al mirarlo, supo que le estaba diciendo la verdad: se alegraba de verla. Y no tenía ni idea de que había estado con ella hasta aquella misma mañana. Estaban cara a cara y la estaba abrazando, ¿cómo era posible que el muy cretino no reconociera a la mujer a la que había hecho el amor la noche anterior? ¿Acaso su pelo no olía igual? ¿Y qué pasaba con su aroma? ¿Ya no olía a la lluvia de primavera? ¿Acaso todo había sido una mentira?

¿Cómo podía no saber quién era? ¿Lo que habían hecho significaba tan poco para él que no era capaz de reconocer a su amante cuando la veía? Con máscara o sin ella, era imposible que Edward no se diera cuenta. Bella lo reconocía. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

¿Acaso había malinterpretado lo que creía que él sentía?

O tal vez, pensó con amargura al apartarse de sus brazos, sencillamente estuviera recibiendo su merecido después de haberlo engañado. Quizá debería alegrarse de que no la reconociera. Sentirse agradecida por no despertar en él más que lujuria, igual que las otras mujeres con las que solía acostarse y luego dejar a un lado.

Sí, estaba agradecida. Así no tendría que explicarle por qué había hecho todo aquello. Si Edward no la había reconocido, entonces no se enfadaría con ella cuando no acudiera a su cita de la semana siguiente.

Porque una cosa sí estaba clara, de ningún modo iba a volver al Saint Row.

* * *

**N.A:** Veo que esta historia no les gusta mucho, si no recibo reviews la eliminare, gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

—Lady Hilbert solicita el placer de nuestra compañía en la merienda que va a celebrar en su casa la próxima semana —dijo Bella, sin apartar la vista de la rosada invitación que sujetaba en una mano mientras dejaba la tacita de té junto con las demás

Sólo estaban ellos tres en el salón, y Edward, con una sonrisa en los labios, aprovechó la oportunidad para observar descaradamente a Bella. Le había dicho en serio que se alegraba de verla. Era como ver un rayo de sol después de una semana de lluvia y, gracias a la maravillosa amante que había tenido la noche anterior, podía deleitarse con su presencia sin que lo asaltara aquella incontrolable lujuria ni los nervios que siempre lo invadían cuando tenía que verla.

No era que ahora la deseara menos. Qué va. De hecho, aquella misteriosa amante sólo había conseguido intensificar sus fantasías. Ahora podía imaginarse cómo sería hacerle el amor a Bella, podía imaginarse que los brazos que lo habían abrazado con tanta fuerza pertenecían a la preciosa criatura que tenía sentada enfrente. Edward la deseaba todavía más que antes, pero no se sentía tan desesperado.

¿Se habría dado cuenta ella? ¿Por eso había evitado mirarlo desde su llegada? Si no la conociera, creería que sentía vergüenza. ¿Era por la cicatriz? A Bella nunca antes le había importado, ¿acaso se había vuelto más melindrosa desde su último encuentro?

Sin darse cuenta, se llevó los dedos a la línea blanca que le cruzaba la cara. La piel de alrededor era relativamente insensible. Recorrió la cicatriz entera hasta el extremo donde se ensanchaba, recordando demasiado bien la sensación de la navaja al desgarrarle el rostro.

«Destrózale su precioso rostro», dijo uno de sus asaltantes. Pero lo único que consiguieron fue hacerle ese corte. De no haber sido por la intervención del padre de Bella, su querido amigo Charles, tal vez no habría tenido tanta suerte. Era obvio que el hombre que lo rajó disfrutaba con su trabajo y que tenía intención de crear una obra de arte.

Renee, la preciosa viuda de Charles, estaba sentada delante del duque y era la imagen de la perfecta dama.

—¿Conoce a lady Hilbert, su gracia?

Obsequió a la mujer, mayor que él, con una sonrisa.

—Mi querida amiga, ¿cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que me llames Edward? ¿O Cullen, por lo menos?

La sonrisa de ella fue tan cariñosa como esperaba.

—Unas cuantas más, me temo, Edward.

El cogió un sándwich de pepino y le dio un mordisco. Masticó y tragó antes de volver a hablar.

—En respuesta a tu pregunta, sí, conozco a lady Hilbert de toda la vida. Era una buena amiga de mi madre. —Se dirigió a Bella. —Consideraría como un favor personal que aceptarais su invitación.

Esa frase consiguió que la joven levantara la cabeza y lo mirase como un cervatillo en el bosque.

—No me atrevería a rechazarla.

A Edward su voz le recordó aquella otra tan ronca, susurrándole palabras apasionadas, y le pareció tan dulce y real que su pene, el muy descarado, se excitó al oírla.

Pero entonces Bella volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Dejó la invitación de lady Hilbert a su derecha e ignoró el montoncito de sobres sin abrir que tenía a su izquierda.

—Esas de ahí —señaló el, —¿son las que tienes intención de rechazar?

Las mejillas de la muchacha, que normalmente estaban pálidas como el marfil, se sonrojaron.

—Creo que es lo mejor.

Edward se sorprendió.

—Te ruego que me disculpes, pero después de haber estado tanto tiempo alejada de la vida social creía que os apetecería ir a todas partes. —En especial, teniendo en cuenta lo impaciente que había estado ella para regresar a ese nido de pirañas y ratas inmundas que era la alta sociedad londinense.

Bella lo miró con lo que podría llamarse indignación ¿Había también resentimiento en aquella mirada? Ridículo. Después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella y por su madre, ¿qué motivo podría tener para pensar mal de él? Edward siempre había sido amable con ellas, y jamás se le ocurriría decirles cómo tenían que vivir la vida ni a qué fiestas tenían que asistir. Maldición, si él nunca iba a ninguna.

—Porque una de estas imitaciones es de lady Francis y la otra de lady Devane. ¿No son esas dos algunas de las damas sospechosas de estar detrás de tu ataque? ¿O acaso no escuché bien la conversación que mantuviste con mi padre?

—¡Bella! —Renee estaba tan sonrojada por el atrevimiento de su hija que parecía a punto de estallar.

Edward se sentía más arrepentido que humillado por el recordatorio. De hecho, le emocionaba pensar que la joven estuviera dispuesta a ignorar a aquellas dos damas de la alta sociedad por él.

—Jamás debiste haber oído esa conversación —se lamentó. —Pero ya que fue así, supongo que no puedo negarlo, aunque la verdad es que nunca encontré suficientes pruebas en contra de ninguna de ellas. No quiero que rechaces ninguna invitación por mí, pero tampoco quiero que asistas a una fiesta en la que no vayas a estar cómoda.

Ella apartó la vista y volvió a ignorarlo, a evitarlo.

—Estoy convencida de que sólo me han invitado para preguntarme por ti.

—Bella —la reconvino su madre. —No me gusta que seas tan mal pensada.

Su hija se encogió de hombros.

—Pero es así, mamá. Y eso no significa que no tenga razón. No quiero tener nada que ver con una dama capaz de cometer tal vileza, tenga el título que tenga.

Edward podría besarla hasta cansarse sólo por ser tan leal. Bella podía sentir toda la indignación que quisiera en su nombre, pero él sabía que se tenía merecido lo que le había sucedido esa noche. De hecho, aquel incidente le había cambiado la vida para siempre, para mejor.

Había quien creía que rehuía a la sociedad porque tenía miedo o se sentía humillado. Otros porque no quería que lo vieran con la cara desfigurada. Pero no era verdad. Edward no quería tener nada que ver con la sociedad porque odiaba las sucias mentiras que se ocultaban tras aquella superficie de modales y absurdas normas de etiqueta. Evitaba los actos sociales porque le daban asco.

—Eres una persona con un gran sentido del honor y la lealtad. Bella —le dijo, aunque ella seguía sin mirarlo. —Me recuerdas a tu padre.

La muchacha levantó la cabeza, tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

—Gracias.

Charles Swan había sido un gran hombre, pero sin cabeza para el dinero ni los negocios, igual que muchos otros miembros de su clase. Esa había sido su perdición; años de gastar sin control, comprando todo lo que se le antojaba para él, o para su esposa y su hija. Edward, igual que todos los demás, no tenía ni idea del estado real de las finanzas de su amigo, pues Charles nunca le dijo nada. Así que cuando se arruinó, lo perdió todo.

El pobre jamás consiguió superarlo.

Edward sostuvo la mirada de Bella, ahogándote en la profundidad de aquellos ojos castaños. No tenía ni idea de cuánto rato estuvieron mirándose, pero cuando Renee carraspeó, supo que había sido demasiado.

—Jamás he podido darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras, su gra... Edward.

—Mi querida dama, es del todo innecesario. —Podía parecer que sólo estaba siendo educado, pero lo decía de verdad.

—Aun así —insistió lady Mardsen. —Has sido muy amable con mi hija y conmigo. Regalarle una temporada a Bella... jamás podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.

El volvió a mirar a la silenciosa joven que estaba sentada a su escritorio.

—Ver a Bella felizmente casada será agradecimiento suficiente.

Renee se rió feliz, como haría cualquier madre al pensar en los esponsales de su hija, pero el rostro sonrojado de la muchacha palideció en cuestión de segundos. Cualquiera diría que Edward acababa de darle un puñetazo.

—Claro que yo no tengo nada que decir acerca de tu posible marido. Bella. —Pensó que buena parte de la sociedad londinense asistiría a su boda. Y también pensó que quizá a ella le daría vergüenza que él estuviera allí, con aquella cicatriz.

Asimismo pensó o, mejor dicho, sintió como una patada en la cabeza, que ver a Bella casándose con otro tipo le apetecía casi tanto como que lo castraran.

Quizá menos.

Carraspeó, consciente del silencio que se había instaurado en el salón.

—Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras. Me ocuparé de vosotras todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

—¡Oh! —Renee se llevó las manos a su voluptuoso pecho. —¡Eres muy amable!

Edward se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa antes de volver a mirar a la joven que ocupaba una parte excesiva de su mente.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez qué cualidades buscas en un marido, Bella? Tal vez conozca a algún joven que pueda encajar. —Ninguno tanto como él. Ninguno se arrodillaría delante de ella y la adoraría del modo en que él ya lo hacía.

Dejando a un lado su obsesión. Edward la respetaba. Había presenciado cómo había pasado de ser una niña malcriada a una joven capaz de estar junto a su padre cuando éste tuvo que enfrentarse a la ruina. Una mujer que lo había cuidado después de que lo atacaran, que había consolado a su madre cuando ambas perdieron al hombre que las cuidaba. Por eso Edward no había dudado ni un instante en ocupar su puesto, porque a él nunca lo habían querido ni necesitado como aquellas mujeres querían y necesitaban a Charles Swan. Ocuparse de ellas le había aportado tanto que jamás podría compensarlas por ello.

Bella estaba jugando con un sobre por abrir, recorriendo el borde con los dedos. Tenía la mirada fija en la mesa, pero en ese instante la levantó y miró a Edward. Esta vez no le cupo duda: en los ojos de la muchacha brillaba un desafío que lo desconcertó.

—Las cualidades que busco en un esposo son sencillas —contestó tranquila. —Lo único que quiero es que ese hombre me quiera por encima de todas las cosas, incluso de su caballo, su fortuna y su orgullo.

Para Edward, escuchar esa declaración tan sencilla y a la vez tan imposible fue como recibir un puñetazo en el plexo solar. Pobre Bella, iba a llevarse una gran decepción. ¿Cuán perverso era al alegrarse de que aquéllos fueran sus requisitos? Tal vez pudiera encontrar un hombre que la amara más que a su caballo, quizá incluso a uno que la quisiera más que a su fortuna, pero jamás encontraría ninguno dispuesto a sacrificar su orgullo, no sin que ese hombre terminara por odiarla por ello.

—¿Más que a su caballo? —bromeó. —Mi querida muchacha, creo que pides demasiado.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja para que supiera que estaba de broma, y, al parecer, ella se relajó un poco. Edward jamás habla sentido tan duramente su rechazo. Ellos siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos, a pesar del tormento que ello suponía para el duque. Así que cuando le devolvió la sonrisa, fue como recibir un regalo del ciclo.

—Tal vez pudiese pasar por alto ese detalle si el caballero en cuestión fuera muy atractivo.

Los tres se rieron y pronto el ambiente fue de lo más amistoso. Edward cogió otro sándwich y vio que Renee preparaba un plato para su hija.

—Tienes que comer algo, Bella. No quiero que te pongas enferma.

—¿Enferma? —La joven se rió. —Si quiero que los vestidos que Edward me ha comprado me queden bien, tengo que vigilar que me llevo a la boca.

La mirada de él se desvió inmediatamente hacia su boca. Tenía el labio superior ligeramente curvado y el inferior muy carnoso. A él se le ocurría como mínimo una cosa que le gustaría deslizar allí.

Dios, era un canalla. Un canalla despreciable. Pensar así sobre las mujeres era lo que le había causado tantos problemas años atrás. Tal vez ahora ya no fuera como antes, pero tampoco podía decirse que hubiera renunciado totalmente a sus costumbres de libertino.

Bella hizo caso a su madre y aceptó el plato lleno de sándwiches y galletas que ésta le ofrecía. Incluso llegó a comer algo antes de volver a centrarse en las invitaciones.

¿Cuántas provenían de gente a la que de verdad le apeteciera estar con ellas? Probablemente menos de la mitad. Algunos debían de haberlas enviado porque era lo que se esperaba de ellos; Bella seguía siendo la hija de un conde, aunque arruinado, y, gracias a Edward, tenía una dote más que generosa. Otros seguro que sólo lo habían hecho porque tenían ganas de curiosear sobre él. Ésos se llevarían una gran decepción. Su preciosa Bella era muy leal. Ella nunca lo criticaría. En ese sentido, era su mejor amiga, aunque en ocasiones quizá a ella le habría ido bien darle la espalda.

Al duque le habían atacado antes de que Charles lo perdiera todo, así que, en aquel entonces, la lealtad de Bella no estaba motivada por el sentido de la supervivencia. Sencillamente, la joven no era capaz de darle la espalda a alguien que le importaba.

Darse cuenta de eso afectó a Edward mucho más que el navajazo que le cruzaba la cara.

—Gracias —dijo de repente, ganándose dos miradas de sorpresa, —a ambas.

Renee se detuvo a medio camino de servirse otra taza de té.

—¿Por qué?

—Por vuestra amabilidad. —Edward tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía dejar de mirar a Bella. —Me siento honrado de contar con vuestra amistad.

La expresión de la joven se suavizó y se transformó en algo que él fue incapaz de descifrar, pero que le llegó al corazón. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Sólo llevaba unas horas con ella y ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Siempre la tendrás —contestó despacio. Y luego miró a su madre. —¿No es así, mamá?

Maldita fuera, por un segundo se había olvidado de Renee.

—Por supuesto —respondió ésta con una sonrisa, colocando una mano sobre la rodilla de Edward. —Siempre.

De algún modo él consiguió esbozar una sonrisa antes de inventarse una excusa para salir de allí cuanto antes y dejarlas solas. Sintió la incrédula mirada de Bella fija sobre su espalda al abandonar el salón, y tuvo que obligarse a no mirar atrás. Porque si lo hacía no se hacía responsable de sus actos.

Al fin y al cabo, todavía le quedaba algo de orgullo.

.

.

.

—Tienes que probar este pastel.

Bella sabia que de nada le serviría discutir con su amiga Alice, así que abrió la boca y aceptó el pedazo de tarta de chocolate. Tendría que comer poco a la hora de cenar si quería caber en los vestidos.

—Mmm —reconoció, al sentir cómo el bizcocho se fundía en su lengua. —Está buenísima —Estaban en la terraza de la mansión que tenía la familia de Alice en Londres. La vizcondesa de Hale daría una merienda cada año por esas fechas para celebrar el inicio de la Temporada. Era la primera quincena de mayo, pero el jardín de los Hale estaba repleto de damas luciendo vestidos de colores con sombrillas de encaje para cubrirse del suave sol de mediodía.

—Creo que cogeré otro trozo —dijo su amiga con un suspiro. Morena con la piel color marfil y ojos azules, Alice era delicada como una azucena y con la determinación de un roble.

Bella la miró incrédula y algo envidiosa.

—Si yo comiera como tú, pesaría cien kilos.

Alice dejó el plato vacío a un lado y se limpió las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta.

—El mérito es de mi madre, que vigila todo lo que como cuando estamos solas. Casi no me deja probar nada.

Bella miró a las damas y caballeros que había charlando a su alrededor y vio a lady Hale riéndose con su madre, que parecía una orquídea negra en medio de flores de colores.

—¿No se dará cuenta de todo lo que estás comiendo ahora?

Alice se lamió un poco de chocolate que le había quedado en los labios.

—Está demasiado ocupada haciendo de anfitriona. Además, si me lo pregunta, le diré que es para ti.

Bella se rió.

—¿Como esa vez que te pillaron con los puros de tu padre?

La patricia nariz de Alice se arrugó.

—Eran asquerosos. Y a ti no te riñeron tanto como me habrían reñido a mí.

Eso era cierto, pero Bella prefirió no decírselo. La madre de Alice era una arpía, y siempre encontraba defectos a su dulce hija.

—Si quieres otro trozo de pastel, deberías ir a cogerlo antes de que se termine.

Su amiga se levantó de la silla y fue hasta la mesa en la que un lacayo servía los dulces.

Bella aprovechó esos minutos de soledad para observar. La mayoría de las damas presentes las habían recibido con los brazos abiertos después de que la madre de Alice las presentara. Nadie se habría atrevido a desafiar en público a lady Hale. A pesar del escándalo que tenía el pasado de Bella, ella seguía siendo la hija de un conde. El titulo de su padre había pertenecido a la familia durante siglos y era uno de los más antiguos de toda Inglaterra.

A decir verdad, algunos invitados se habían alegrado sinceramente de verlas, y la joven y su madre habían recuperado varias amistades, así como ganado varias imitaciones.

Por el momento, lo de reaparecer en sociedad estaba saliendo tal como había esperado, aunque la auténtica prueba de fuego sería el primer baile. Bella trataba de no pensar en ello, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera tal como recordaba, tal como había soñado. Llevaba un vestido perfecto, a la última moda, y tenía que reconocer que estaba muy guapa. No le importaría no tener el carnet de baile lleno de nombres, con unos pocos le bastaría para estar contenta. Muy contenta.

Incluso aunque Edward no estuviera allí. Al pensar en eso, perdió algo de entusiasmo.

Cuando su amiga regresó, Bella vio horrorizada que traía consigo dos platos, cada uno con un enorme pedazo de pastel.

—Alice —se quejó. —Quieres que engorde, ¿a que sí?

—Por supuesto que no, pero conociéndote como te conozco, seguro que estarías guapísima aunque pesaras una tonelada. —La obligó a coger el plato. —Quiero que seas feliz, cómetelo.

—¿Y se supone que voy a encontrar la felicidad en un trozo de tarta de chocolate? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Me apuesto lo que quieras —contestó Alice con la boca llena.

—Oh —exclamó ella, seria. —Tienes razón, estoy a punto de entrar en el paraíso.

—Hablando del paraíso —dijo Alice unos minutos más tarde, —cuéntame que pasó en el Saint Row.

—¡Baja la voz! —Nerviosa, miró hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la había oído, pero comprobó que estaban solas en aquel banco.

—No me hagas callar. Bella Swan. ¡Soy tu mejor amiga, y hace días que me tienes en ascuas! Exijo saber los detalles

Con las mejillas sonrosadas, ella se quedó mirando el pastel a medio comer que tenía en el plato. El sentido de la oportunidad de Alice dejaba mucho que desear, pero al menos había conseguido que dejara de comer.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

La otra la miró incrédula.

—Todo, por supuesto. —Entonces, como si se diera cuenta de con quién estaba hablando, suspiró. —¿Io encontraste?

Bella asintió.

—Sí. —Creyó que el rostro le iba a arder y apartó la mirada. —Oh, Alice.

Su amiga le cogió la muñeca y el tenedor golpeó contra el plato.

—Ese canalla no te haría daño, ¿no?

—¡No! —bajó la voz. —Y no es ningún canalla. —Utilizar ese lenguaje la hacía sentirse atrevida.

Alice relajó el entrecejo.

—Entonces., ¿se portó bien contigo?

Ella asintió y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Fue la experiencia más maravillosa de toda mi vida.

Su amiga se rió y acercó la cabeza a la suya.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

Y Bella lo hizo, dentro de un límite, mirando de reojo de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que nadie las oía.

Al terminar, Alice se quedó mirándola de un modo extraño.

—Suena maravilloso.

—Lo fue.

Eso consiguió que sus cejas claras se levantaran.

—Entonces, ¿por qué pareces tan... decepcionada?

Bella suspiró.

—Te pareceré patética, pero cuando vi a Edward al día siguiente, no me reconoció.

—Pero creía que no querías que él supiera que eras tú.

Se rió con amargura.

—Y no quiero. Eso es lo peor. —Se volvió para mirar a Alice de frente. —Pero una parte de mí quería que se diera cuenta de que era yo. Tenía tantas ganas de que me viera como a una mujer, y no como una responsabilidad más, o una carga.

—Estoy segura de que no te ve como nada de eso.

Negando con la cabeza, Bella dejó a un lado el plato con el pastel. Había perdido completamente el apetito.

—Pensé que después de esa farsa todo se arreglaría, pero sólo ha servido para empeorar las cosas. —Sus sentimientos hacia Edward no habían disminuido como ella esperaba, sino que habían aumentado.

Alice se mordió el labio superior con los dientes.

—¿Vas a volver a verlo?

—No. —Negó de nuevo con la cabeza, pero esta vez con mayor vehemencia.

—Pero... Bella, él quiere verte.

—A mí no, a ella —contestó con más amargura de la que estaba dispuesta a reconocer. Tal vez Edward hubiera susurrado su nombre, pero no era con ella con quien quería volver a reunirse.

Su amiga se rió.

—Pero si tú eres ella. —Volvió a cogerla por la muñeca. —¿No lo ves, Bella? Eres tú a quien quiere volver a ver, tanto si lo sabe como si no.

Ella no lo había mirado de ese modo. No estaba del todo convencida de que su amiga tuviera razón, pero al menos empezó a dudar de sus propias conclusiones.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza; si seguía así, terminaría mareándose.

—No sé qué hacer.

—Ya se te ocurrirá algo —dijo Alice. —Siempre es así. Oh, Dios mío.

Bella giró la cabeza al oír su exclamación. Su amiga tenía la mirada fija por encima de sus hombros, los ojos y la boca abiertos. Tenía que darse la vuelta y ver qué era lo que la había sorprendido tanto.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo ella también, al ver al hombre que acababa de entrar.

Era alto, de pelo ondulado, ojos oscuros y una sonrisa capaz de hacer que una monja colgara los hábitos. Hubo un tiempo, quizá mil años atrás, en que pensó que iba convertirse en su esposa, pero entonces su padre lo perdió todo y el honorable Kellan Maxwell no se lo pidió. Al fin y al cabo, ningún caballero de prestigio querría casarse con una joven cuyo padre acababa de morir en escandalosas circunstancias. Kellan era el hijo menor de un conde, y poseía una vasta fortuna e importantes amistades. Su unión jamás habría sido bien vista.

—No puedo creer que mi madre lo haya invitado —dijo Alice, enfadada —Lo siento. Bella.

—No te preocupes —contestó sincera. —No me importa que esté aquí.

Kellan ladeó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Ella se deleitó al ver que al joven lo sorprendía y alegraba verla a partes iguales. Parecía mayor que la última vez que coincidieron, lo que tenía toda la lógica del mundo. Debía de rondar los veinte y muchos, si no había llegado ya a la treintena.

Se dio media vuelta y se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa en los labios. Era contagiosa, pues Bella notó que se la estaba devolviendo.

—Lady Bella —la saludó con una voz tan cálida como su sonrisa. —Es un placer volver a verla.

Ella le tendió la mano y él la estrechó entre las suyas.

—Hola, señor Maxwell, yo también me alegro mucho de verlo.

Kellan desvió la vista hacia Alice.

—Lady Alice.

El saludo de ésta fue más antipático que el de Bella.

—Señor Maxwell.

La buena de Alice siempre había sido muy protectora.

—¿Cómo está su madre, lady Bella? —le preguntó el joven. —¿Goza de buena salud?

—Así es, señor. Gracias por preguntar.

Él le guiñó un ojo.

—Tendré que ir a visitarlas un día de éstos.

La sonrisa de Bella se hizo más amplia.

—Será un placer. Estamos hospedadas en la mansión Masen, en Mayfair.

Los ojos de Kellan perdieron algo de su brillo.

—Supongo que a su gracia no le importará que usted y su madre reciban visitas.

—Por supuesto que no. —Aunque en secreto esperaba que a Edward le molestara un poco. —Puede venir cuando quiera. A mamá le encantará verlo. —Eso sí que era verdad. Su madre siempre había sentido debilidad por el menor de los Maxwell. Casi se sintió tan desilusionada como su hija cuando Kellan no se declaró.

—Excelente. —El joven volvió a sonreír. —Dígame, ¿asistirá al baile de los Shrewsbury del viernes por la noche?

—Sí. —Sería su primer baile, —¿Y usted tiene previsto asistir también?

—Ahora sí —coqueteó él.

Bella se sonrojó como una niña pequeña, a pesar de que sabía que Alice seguramente la estaba fulminando con la mirada. Si, se pondría el vestido azul que le había sugerido su madre.

—Entonces supongo que le veré allí. ¿Puedo pedirle que me reserve el primer vals?

¡Vaya, no se andaba con rodeos! Pero Bella sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones en lo que atañía a Kellan. Edward quizá no la quisiera, pero no estaba dispuesta a irse con el primer hombre que mostrara cierto interés por ella.

—Si de verdad quiere bailar conmigo, me temo que no tendré el valor de negarme. —¿Quién estaba ahora coqueteando?

Kellan hizo una reverencia y besó la mano enguantada de Bella.

—Contaré las horas hasta entonces. Que tengan un buen día, lady Bella, lady Alice.

—Buenos días, señor Maxwell.

Satisfecha tanto con él como consigo misma. Bella lo observó mientras se iba, aunque hizo un esfuerzo para que nadie se diera cuenta. Sólo serviría para echar más leña al fuego, y no quería que circularan más rumores.

—Prométeme que no caerás rendida a los pies de ese seductor. Bella —murmuró Alice cerca de su oída

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —le respondió, dándole unos golpecitos en la mano. —Ya no soy la niña inocente de antes.

Y eso sí que era una verdad como un templo, porque la niña de antes no se habría dado cuenta de cuándo un hombre se sentía atraído por ella. Ni tampoco se habría planteado utilizar ese interés en su beneficio. Sin malicia, por supuesto. Tal vez ya no fuera inocente, pero tampoco era una «tonta» como decía Alice.

Porque... si Edward no la quería, no le importaría que otro sí la quisiera, ¿no?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Los nervios impidieron que Edward cenara demasiado el jueves por la noche, y lo poco que había comido sólo era mérito de lo buena que era su cocinera. Igual que el de un joven enamorado, el estómago del duque estaba hecho un nudo y no podía dejar de mirar las agujas del reloj, que se empeñaban en moverse con extrema lentitud.

Sólo eran las ocho. Aún faltaban tres horas para que volviera a ver a su misteriosa dama.

Ella calmaría el fuego que ardía en su interior hasta apagárselo, y haría que le fuera posible cenar junto a la mujer que de verdad deseaba, y que tenía sentada a su izquierda, sin temor a devorarla allí mismo. No podía tocarla siquiera. Renee se horrorizaría si Edward se tomara tales libertades.

Ningún hombre en su sano juicio lo culparía por soñar con tener a Bella tumbada en aquella misma mesa y poseerla hasta dejarla sin sentido. Cualquiera que la viera con aquel vestido color melocotón, coincidiría con él en que estaba para comérsela, en especial con la luz de las velas destacando su escote y las curvas de sus pechos.

No habían hablado mucho en los últimos días, y no porque él estuviera evitándola. Más bien al contrario. ¿Había hecho algo que pudiera ofenderla? Edward se había devanado los sesos y no se le había ocurrido nada que pudiera haberla hecho enfadar. Y, aunque sabía que quizá fuera mejor así, no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado de no pasar más tiempo con Bella.

No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado embobado, mirándola, pero cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, él sintió como si lo abofetearan por ser tan idiota.

—¿Te preocupa algo, Edward?

Le encantaba cómo sonaba su nombre en los labios de Bella, y odiaba que le encantara. Aquella joven lo hacía sentirse débil y estúpido. Una mirada de ella y estaría dispuesto a postrarse a sus pies.

No era amor. Ni siquiera era un capricho. Era puro deseo. Eso sí que estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo. Maldición, estaba incluso dispuesto a confesarlo. El deseo podía controlarse. Y al final conseguiría hacerlo. Desaparecería en cuanto ella se fuera de su vida, esa era la dura y triste realidad.

—Me estaba preguntando si pensabas asistir al baile de lady Shrewsbury de mañana por la noche —dijo Edward.

Con qué facilidad se deslizaban las mentiras por su lengua mientras cortaba un poco de salmón.

Ella le sonrió, dejando claro que estaba impaciente por ir a ese baile.

—Muchas gracias

A juzgar por la sonrisa del rostro de su madre, Renee compartía las ansias de su hija.

—Bella ha retomado su amistad con el honorable Kellan Maxwell. Le pidió que le reservara el primer vals de la noche.

A Edward se le atragantó el pescado y bebió un poco de vino para ayudarse a tragar.

—¿El mismo Kellan Maxwell que te cortejó durante tu primera temporada?

La sonrisa de la joven disminuyó un poco.

Seguro que había detectado el tono de desaprobación en sus palabras.

—El mismo —respondió a la defensiva.

El mismo idiota que la había abandonado cuando Charles lo perdió todo y estalló el escándalo. El mismo imbécil que no la había amado lo suficiente como para seguir cortejándola a pesar de lo sucedido.

—Vaya —fue lo único que Edward dijo en voz alta.

Bella lo miró seria.

—Sólo teníamos un acuerdo. No estábamos comprometidos, y el señor Maxwell se comportó como habría hecho cualquier joven responsable.

—Le estás defendiendo.

Le resultó difícil ocultar lo decepcionado que se sentía. Edward jamás habría creído que Bella fuera una de esas mujeres capaces de perdonar la falta de lealtad, siendo como era una persona tan leal.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no soy una debutante. Edward. Si tengo que encontrar marido, no puedo tener tantos remilgos.

Si eso lo hubiera dicho cualquier otra persona. Edward había creído que era una respuesta de lo más razonable. Proviniendo de Bella era una estupidez.

—Te mereces algo mejor.

Ella le sonrió cual Mona Lisa.

—No siempre conseguimos lo que nos merecemos, o lo que deseamos.

Bella lo sabía. Dios santo, lo sabía.

—Si así fuera —continuó, perdiendo la sonrisa, —papá seguiría a nuestro lado, y mamá y yo no seríamos responsabilidad tuya.

No lo sabía. Dios, qué alivio.

—Vosotras dos no sois una responsabilidad. Sois mi alegría.

Por algún motivo, eso puso a Bella aún más triste, pero Renee sonrió entre lágrimas de felicidad. Le dio las gracias efusivamente, pero él apenas la escuchó... estaba demasiado concentrado en Bella, que tenía la atención fija en el plato y miraba la comida con sumo interés.

No podía soportarlo más. No sabía qué le pasaba, ni por qué actuaba de aquel modo tan extraño con él. Y no podía soportar que aquello lo estuviera afectando tanto.

—Señoras, me temo que tendrán que disculparme, me tengo que ir.

—¿Tan pronto? —Bella levantó la vista. Edward apartó la silla de la mesa.

—Sí. Pero os veré mañana por la mañana en el desayuno.

Ella volvió a concentrarse en la cena.

El duque le dio las buenas noches a Renee y salió del comedor tan rápido como pudo. Sería un milagro que sobreviviera a aquella Temporada.

.

.

.

—Creo que es maravilloso que Edward sea tan protector contigo.

Bella se habría reído de no haber tenido un nudo en la garganta. Sí, maravilloso.

—¿Tomamos los postres, mamá?

A ella no le apetecía demasiado el helado de jengibre que había preparado la cocinera, pero se lo comió de todos modos. Estaba delicioso, y se obligó a disfrutarlo. No iba a dejar que todo aquel lío con Edward le echara a perder lo que quedaba de la cena. Todo era culpa suya, ella había engañado al hombre que más le importaba en la vida desde la muerte de su padre, y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias. Hasta el final.

Era obvio que él estaba impaciente por perderla de vista, pero... ¿estaba huyendo de ella o corriendo hacia la mujer con la que iba a reunirse esa noche? ¿Tenía intenciones de ir al Saint Row o, de ir Bella, se quedaría allí sola, esperando?

Si fuera una mujer fuerte y decente se habría mantenido firme respecto a la decisión de no ir, pero mientras hubiera la más mínima posibilidad de que Edward fuera a su encuentro, su corazón le exigía que estuviera allí para recibirlo.

Y si era sincera consigo misma, empezaba a sentir también otro tipo de impaciencia. Una impaciencia física, carnal, que la hacía sentirse sucia y excitada al mismo tiempo. Y no tenía intención de negar tales deseos.

Bella había creído que entregándose a Edward, al llevar a la práctica sus fantasías, se liberaría, pero no había sido así. Todo lo contrario, el deseo que sentía por él había aumentado. Le deseaba más, le necesitaba más que una semana atrás, a pesar de que sabía que nada bueno podía salir de aquella relación.

Al terminarse el postre se fue a su habitación para cambiarse. Su madre estaba convencida de que iba a pasar la noche en casa de Alice. No le costaba mentir. En aquellas circunstancias, era preferible a decir la verdad.

Con la ayuda de su doncella, Heather, la hija menor de Miller, el mayordomo de la mansión Bramley, se puso un precioso vestido color chocolate y se arregló el pelo. Luego, le dio las buenas noches a su madre y se subió a uno de los carruajes del duque para que la llevara a casa de su amiga. Consiguió zafarse de su doncella dándole el resto de la noche libre, cosa que no habría funcionado de no haber creído que iba a casa de Alice. Una vez en la verja de entrada de ésta, cuando el carruaje se fue, Bella atravesó la calle y detuvo otro coche, y le pidió al cochero que la llevara al Saint Row.

Se acordó de ponerse la máscara justo antes de cruzar la puerta.

—Soy una invitada del duque de Masen —dijo al portero que la recibió.

El hombre se apartó y la dejó entrar sin preguntarle nada, entregándole una llave. Bella no la miró hasta que estuvo al pie de la escalera. De ella colgaba una cuerda con un número, el mismo que el de la habitación que habían compartido la semana anterior. Apretándola entre los dedos, subió la escalera y entró en los aposentos.

¿Acudiría Edward esa noche?

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quitó los guantes.

¿Lo haría?

Y entonces, siendo la estúpida romántica que era, esperó.

.

.

.

Ella volvía a llevar máscara.

La de esa noche era de seda color chocolate, a juego con el vestido y con su melena. A Edward no le molestaba que hubiera decidido seguir ocultándole el rostro. El también iba enmascarado, pero por su parte lo hacía siempre que salía en público.

—Creía que no ibas a venir —dijo, al cerrar la puerta tras él.

Ella se levantó. El vestido se le pegaba a las curvas y aquellas delicadas mangas amenazaban con dejarle los hombros al descubierto.

—He estado a punto de no hacerlo.

Edward habría preferido no saber ese detalle, pero entonces la joven añadió:

—Estaba convencida de que tú habrías cambiado de opinión y quería evitarme el disgusto.

¿Cambiar de opinión? Eso sería como pedirle a la noche que no siguiera al día. Que él cumpliera su parte del trato estaba fuera de cuestión. Edward no podría haberse mantenido alejado de allí aunque hubiera querido. Simplemente, no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad.

—Desconoce el poder de su atractivo, madame.

—No dudo de mis atributos, señor, sólo dudo de que basten para mantener el interés de un hombre como usted.

—¿Y qué clase de hombre soy?

—Uno que prefiere acostarse con mujeres cuyo nombre desconoce.

Edward se rió.

Ella no lo había ofendido lo más mínimo, su honestidad era refrescante a la vez que atrevida.

—Lo mismo podría decirse de usted, madame.

—No creo, su gracia.

El se quedó inmóvil a medio camino de colgar su abrigo. Le bastó con volver un poco la cabeza para poder mirarla. Estaba de pie, con las manos sujetas por delante y los hombros echados hacia atrás, como si estuviera esperando.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

Ella asintió sin soltarse las manos.

—Sí.

Edward se apartó del perchero y se le acercó, midiendo cada paso, cada movimiento con sumo cuidado.

—Entonces, habrás oído lo que se dice de mí.

—Sí.

—¿Y a pesar de eso estás aquí?

—Sí, aquí estoy. —Dejó caer los brazos a los costados, en lo que Edward creyó que era un gesto de súplica. —¿Te sorprende?

—Si te soy sincero, sí.

Por fin, ella le sonrió, una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

—Tal vez sea usted el que desconoce el poder de su atractivo, su gracia.

—No me llames así.

—¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

«Cariño. Amor. Mi vida.»

—Puedes llamarme Edward.

—Está bien.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te llame yo a ti? —No podía llamarla «mía», ¿no?

—Llámame como quieras.

—¿Tú sabes mi nombre y te niegas a decirme el tuyo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque no tienes tus motivos para llevar esa máscara. Edward. Y yo tengo los míos. Ponme el nombre que quieras.

—Bella. Te llamaré Bella.

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o ella se quedó helada durante un segundo? Pues claro. Se había comportado como un cretino al sugerir tal cosa. Si ella sabía quién era él, seguro que también estaba al tanto de quién era Bella.

—Como desees.

Edward le tendió la mano.

—Ven aquí.

Ella lo hizo, deslizándose entre sus brazos como si hubiera nacido para estar allí.

—Mía —le susurró él al oído. —Así es como quiero llamarte. —No era la primera vez que decía esa frase, pero sí era la primera que de verdad deseaba que aquellas palabras tuvieran significado.

La joven se apoyó en sus hombros y se echó hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ni siquiera me conoces?

—No te conozco, pero desde aquella mañana, hace una semana, en que me desperté sin ti a mi lado, no he podido dejar de pensar en esta noche. —Deslizó una mano por su espalda y la sujetó por la nuca. —Y tú tampoco.

Cortó cualquier respuesta, cualquier negación que hubiera podido escapar de los labios de Bella con un beso. Sintió su dulce boca bajo la suya, entreabriéndose para que él pudiera deslizar la lengua en su interior y saborear aquella cálida humedad. Ella lo afectaba como el vino más fuerte, le nublaba la mente y lo hacía entrar en calor, perder el control, la capacidad de razonar.

Y Edward quería aferrarse a ese sentimiento el máximo de tiempo posible.

Se desnudaron el uno al otro despacio, convirtiendo la tarea en un juego sensual. Cuando él la llevó a la cama, la joven sólo llevaba puestas las medias, y era lo más erótico que Edward había visto jamás.

Se acoplaron el uno al otro con facilidad, el cuerpo de ella estaba listo y ansioso para recibirlo. Su sexo lo rodeó con tanta fuerza que Edward tuvo que apretar los dientes para mantener cierto dominio. Dios, era como estar en el cielo. Podría quedarse allí dentro para siempre.

Pero como para siempre no era posible, así que tendría que conformarse con aquella noche. Antes del amanecer, se quedaron tumbados el uno junto al otro, enredados entre sábanas empapadas. Él se deshizo del último preservativo que había utilizado y cerró los ojos. Con dedos temblorosos, buscó los de su misteriosa amante.

Tenía la mano tan suave...

Cuando llegó la oscuridad. Edward luchó contra ella, consciente de que la noche terminaría en cuanto se quedara dormido. Pero el dios del sueño no iba a permitir que lo derrotaran, y ni siquiera su firme voluntad era digna adversaria para él.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó solo otra vez. Pero en esa ocasión, una suave máscara color chocolate descansaba a su lado, en la almohada, y debajo de ésta había una hoja del papel de escribir del Saint Row con sólo cuatro palabras:

El jueves que viene.

* * *

**N.A:** Yo les digo, el lunes que viene haha.


End file.
